Carrots are Red
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: Winding up living with Sasuke, was not what Naruto had had in mind the day he cut himself. However, stranger things happen and suddenly Naruto’s up for a whole other adventure. Mpreg NaruSasu
1. The Hospital

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not** own Naruto (unfortunately), neither do I make any sort of profit on this.  
No, I only write for the pleasure of others and myself (:

**Warning: **Cutting, mild cussing.

**Other information: **

"Speech" , 'Thoughts' , "'Naruto talking to Kyuubi'" , _"Kyuubi"_

**AN:** Please keep in mind that English is not my first language so there will definitely be spelling mistakes, just not too many, hopefully!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - **_The Hospital_

* * *

-

Waking up, I silently groaned as it felt like I hadn't had enough of sleep, yet I couldn't stay unconscious. I didn't want to wake up yet and the voice in the back of my mind wasn't exactly helping, as it was telling me to stay in the black abyss called sleep. I should stay asleep, I know, but being the impatient person I was, I couldn't help but to pry my eyes open.

Not knowing about the blending white light resting over me, I opened my eyes on the spot but I regretted it immediately as it temporarily blinded me and forced them back closed. Colorful spots in different shapes now dancing on the back of my eyelids.

'Where the fuck am I?'

I could feel a dull ache coming from the back of my head and my body felt tired. Had I been in a fight? I couldn't remember ever being in one. Feeling the need to know of my surroundings, I reopened my eyes a second time, however squinted until I had adjusted to the light around me before opening them completely.

Taking in the scenery all I noted at first was that everything - and now I mean everything - was white. White walls, white ceiling, white bed, even the curtains were white! As I found little information of my whereabouts in the room I looked down on myself, to see if maybe I had any clues on me. Maybe a rope to tie my hands with if it was a kidnapping? But no such luck, however each arm was wrapped in bandage.

I stared at them in confusion as I didn't know why they were bandaged. Something had happened but why couldn't I remember what?

I turned back to look at the room once again, perhaps I had missed some small piece of information I reasoned. After all; I weren't the brightest person! And it was upon finishing that thought that I suddenly realized; white room, bandaged arms, bed, it all equaled up to one thing; the hospital. I was in Konoha's hospital. Though.. Why was I here? I hadn't even finished my train of thought before it all came back to me in a rush through the head, memories flashing before my eyes.

(end of Naruto pov)

**--Flash back--**

Team 7 had just arrived back from a two days long mission. Feeling tired, Naruto had quickly left the group with a blending white smile and his usual enthusiastic byes. Once out of sight of his team Naruto had quickly let his smile fall and instead be replaced by a tired expression. The mission had been a real bore, though, it had given him some time away from the village, so Naruto wasn't really complaining.

Walking along the side of an empty training ground Naruto kicked on the gravel under his feet thinking of what to have for supper. As he had decided upon ramen he looked up with a smile, only to have it fall back down into a grim line as he noticed he had reached _that _road. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. The road which would lead him to his house was also the one leading through the center of the village. And that street was always full of people from early morning to late at night, because there laid the Konoha market.

Knowing he had to go home, Naruto took another deep breath and with rigid steps walked towards the people he feared the most, the ones who saw him as nothing more than a demon; the villagers.

Staring down at the ground so as to avoid eye contact, he tried to be invisible. If he didn't give them anything to harass him about, then hopefully they wouldn't say anything, he reasoned. Unfortunately he had no such luck, as usual. As fast as someone took sight of him everyone noticed him. He could feel the glares burning into his back, hear them whispering among each other, some were even true with their hatred and yelled it to his face.

"Demon"

"Monster"

"Demon children like you don't deserve to live"

"Murderer"

Naruto felt hot tears starting to build in the corner of his eyes, as he quickened his speed. He refused to cry in front of the villagers and give them the satisfaction of seeing him actually hurt by their words. If they thought that he didn't care, maybe they would stop. After all if there's no reaction, where is the fun in it?

As he caught sight of his house, he quickly pulled out the key from his pocket and quickly unlocked the door before rushing in and slamming the door after him. He took off his backpack along with his jacket and threw them in a pile on the floor, then he slid down along the door; too tired to stay up on his feet. The tears that had threatened to fall moments before started to flow down his cheeks as he didn't have the strength to resist them any longer. He let them fall. Maybe that would make it all better?

However, facing the bitter reality, it didn't help much. After minutes of crying the tears eventually started to dry out and Naruto still felt like shit.

He glanced down at his exposed right arm. There were five 2-3 inch long cuts, not very deep but enough to have bled. He traced the scars that Kyuubi had refused to heal with a twisted smile lingering on his lips. It had felt so good, the psychic distress had been replaced by something he could control and he had felt free. Free from his past, from the hate and the guilt. Everything had been wonderful and calming.

He bit his lip as he pulled out a shuriken from its cover. Speculating about it, he knew it was wrong, but the beautiful shining metal promised him calm. It was as if it spoke to him, telling him to use it. Letting the voice win over his rational side, he placed one of the tips on his right arm and cut deep right across one of the old scars. Immediately a wound opened up and a crimson red fluid oozed out. Letting out a dry sob, blue eyes watched as the fluid poured along his arm. It felt good, it had kept its promise however the feeling only lasted for a few seconds, then it started to heal.

Glaring at his arm, Naruto cursed. "Stupid fox!"

He cut once more over the now almost completely closed wound, making it reopen and more blood to seep out. "Try to heal this baka no Kitsune." Cutting another thin line next side to the other, he could feel the tension between his shoulders leaving him. The pain from the shuriken was blocking out any unwanted emotions and thoughts and helped him to focus on something else. Feeling the need for more pain, he drew it across his wrist again. And One time turned to a second time, and a second time turned to a third time, and so it continued until he was sitting in his own pool of blood. A crimson red color stained his clothes, hands and the floor beneath him. Emitting a bitter laugh he smiled in satisfaction upon seeing his work of art. It was beautiful, and it was his sinful pleasure.

**--End of Flash Back--**

Naruto stroke his right hand over his left arm absentmindedly. He had cut himself, and now he was in the hospital. He started to tug on the bandage and as it came off, gasped at what he saw. His arm was covered by nasty red _deep_ scars. 'Did I do that?' Naruto bit his bottom lip, feeling a bit anxious. "'Oi Kyuubi! Why didn't you heal the scars?'"

Waiting a few seconds, Naruto felt the Kyuubi's spirit awakening. _"You dare wake me up with such a stupid question, brat?!" _It growled angrily, banging its tails against the cage around him._ "'Shut up, just tell me.'"  
_

Hearing another growl come from the demon inside him, Naruto added a quick please. Really, Kyuubi was way too moody. _"Just to get you off my back, I'll tell you; it's because it was your own damn fault, idiot. YOU were the one who made them. You're my host and I'll heal them till that point that they aren't fatal, but I won't heal them completely. You caused it, you will be the one bearing the shame!__ Maybe that will teach you not to do it again?! You want revenge? Let me out of here and I'll take care of them. I'll make them regret what they did to you."_

Ignoring the fox's rant about revenge and whatever, a sudden realization hit him, and it caused his whole body to freeze up. '"Kyuu.'" He let out a quiet whimper.

As he was in a hospital, that meant someone had found him and for someone to have found him, someone had seen him and if someone had seen him... Someone knew of what he had done to himself. Feeling his breath become heavier and his heart beating faster, Naruto did not know whether to laugh or cry. Of course something like this would happen, it always happened to him.

Noticing his host's worry, Kyuubi stopped his rant and instead tried to calm down the blond. "_Kit, it's nothing to get all worked up for. So what if someone found you, Kami knows you could need some help. That way I won't have to listen to you whine all the time. Breathe."_

Naruto emitted a bitter laugh. "'Nothing to get worked up for?! Damn Kyuubi, what will people think of me now? Or rather my friends! They'll hate me for sure. They'll hate me and I don't think I could bear that. The town's people I can take, but my friends?'" Tears were threatening to fall but he tried to listen to the fox and calm down as much as he could. 'Breath in, breath out' He thought.

"_You humans are pitiful. If they leave you for a moment of weakness, are they really your friends? You should stop caring about others all the time, I swear, all his guilt you keep inside is killing me. Act selfish sometimes, you might like it." _It was difficult to know whether the demon was simply annoyed or caring_. _However having known the fox for years, Naruto knew it meant well. The fox wasn't evil; it just had a very short temperament. Well sort of.

Wiping away unshed tears with his hand, he let out a small moan of pain as he moved his arm. "'I know you're right Kyuubi, I do, but that doesn't change anything. Even though they might not think much of me, I love them. I need to love them. I have to know I can love...'"

Kyuubi found himself speechless, not knowing what to say. He didn't understand human needs, if the blond wanted approval, couldn't he just force it? "_Then tell me Naruto, which of your friends do you think will hate you? As far as I know, none of the stupid pussies you call friends are that pitiless that they will leave you for a second of weakness, none of them are flawless, so why would they expect you to be? " Kyuubi asked curious._

Naruto sighed as he all too quick came to think of his best friend. "I know Sasuke will hate me. He despites weakness, and that was exactly what I showed; weakness. He will hate me for sure and never want to speak to me again." The thought should have been disturbing, Naruto mused, that all he could think of was Sasuke. What about the others? But for some strange reason, Sasuke was what made his heart ache and the thought of losing him as a friend was what scared him the most..

Kyuubi listened intently to the other's thoughts and almost laughed at the mention of the Uchiha._ "Naruto you are such an idiot at times. That brat loves you. He just lack the balls to admit it. It's so obvious it makes me sick to my stomach. A thing like this, won't change that__."_

Not feeling like arguing with the fox, Naruto simply shrugged. "'Yeah, sure. He _loves_ me. That was a funny one Kyuubi.'" Deciding he wanted to be alone, Naruto tuned out the annoyed voice of the fox and instead focused back on his wounded arm.

Too caught up with his thoughts, he never noticed a man entering the room. "You shouldn't touch those, they haven't completely healed yet."

-

-

* * *

Tbc.

**A/N:** So.. Yeah that was the first chapter of CaR. Please, tell me what you thought of it in a review and I'll be sure to update as fast as I can.

I know that I'm not that good (no where near that actually) but this is one of my first fanfics, so please keep the flames at bay and don't boil me in a big cauldron because I suck? (Which I don't really do, I just want it to seem like I have humility. hohohohohoo!)

See you next time, Bai!


	2. I'm Going To Do What!

**Warning: **may get a little OOC…okay a lot ¬.¬;

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own it before but now I do…nah! v_v

**AN: **Something I forgot to mention last time were their ages. So here it is; Sasuke 18, Naruto 17 and the other chunins are between the ages of 17-19, Kakashi 31 and Iruka 28

Oh, and the Orochimaru thing did happen, although Sasuke came back once he was 15. And Itachi is away on a holiday...

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO **- _I'm Going to do what?!_

* * *

Naruto flinched as he heard a very familiar voice. "You shouldn't touch those, they haven't completely healed yet."

He moved his gaze from his arm to where he had heard the voice come from. Though he knew who it was, it did not stop him from hoping he had been wrong. Unfortunately he was right. In front of him stood a boy with raven black hair, eyes as dark as night itself and pale skin, Uchiha Sasuke, his team mate, rival and best friend.

Naruto panicked and tried to cover his injured arm with the quilt that was over him. 'Maybe he didn't see them. Kami please say he never saw my arm.' Naruto knew he was praying in vain even though he deep down wished he was not.

Sasuke took in the sight of the blond. The usual tanned face was a dull gray and the normally happy bright-blue eyes showed nothing more but great dread. 'What is he so scared of?' Sasuke wondered. "What's up with you?"

Seconds passed as he received no answer, Naruto only looked away.

"There's no need to hide your arms either, I've already seen them."

The blond turned back his gaze to Sasuke but did not meet his eyes. He lacked the courage to, knowing that the other would only see weakness and fear in his eyes.

"How?" Naruto asked almost above a whisper and if Sasuke hadn't listened extra carefully he would have probably missed it.

"I was the one who found you." He stated simply, voiding his voice from all of his emotions whilst really all he wanted was to scream out loud. Hurt the blond for scaring him, _hurting_ him, but knew he couldn't. First he needed to know why. Why had the blond done what he had.

'Kuso!' Naruto cursed. 'It wasn't enough to have let _him_ see _them,_ no, he just had to be the one to find me too. Kami-sama that could not have been a pretty sight.' He thought nervously.

Naruto didn't say anything, frankly because he did not know what to say but also because he was scared. How would Sasuke, his eternal rival and best friend, react? Of course he must hate him by now. Sasuke was probably just there so that he could mock Naruto about being weak and then tell him that a weak monster like him wasn't worthy of his time. After that he would probably leave and sever all ties to him, but maybe that was what he deserved?

'Why can't life ever be easy on me? Why is it always me who has to be left out and never cared for? Why can't I be normal? Why am I this... this _Freak_?' Naruto let out a sigh followed by an awkward silence.

Neither of them knowing what to say and for Naruto's part, waiting for Sasuke to make fun of him. Although it never came. He only looked troubled and was it hurt he could see in his eyes?

Naruto sat in the bed while Sasuke stood, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity but probably only lasted for a minute or two. However, someone is always prone to break it and this time it was Sasuke.

Sasuke thought about what to say. What was there to say? Should he be straight forward and ask; "Why did you cut yourself? You shouldn't do those sort of things. It's not good for you." No it was too blunt and would only cause more harm than good. Therefore he did what he always do when he did not know what to do (which never happened... very often. Only once every fifth year.. or so.) Sasuke straightened and walked towards the blond, settling down beside him on a chair next to the bed. "You really are a dobe, dobe!" Sasuke said as a matter of fact.

Naruto jerked at the comment and immediately went into defense mode. "What do you mean by that, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto snapped, blocking every emotion that was going on inside of him and sent Sasuke an angry glare.

"You heard me, Usuratonkachi!" He said with the same cold face and flat voice.

"I'm not an idiot you bastard!"

"You tried to kill yourself, Naruto, I don't know about you, but I call that stupid!"

Naruto felt shocked hearing the brunet's words. He had never tried to kill himself. Never, he had only wanted to release some of the pain and accidentally got a little carried away and sliced too deep and too many times. "…Kill myself… I didn't try to take my life if that's what you think!" He said while frowning.

"Oh so you didn't? Mind telling me why you would cut yourself then?" Sasuke asked full of disbelief.

"I- Well that's none of your business bastard! It's b- " The rest of the sentence got lost as there was a loud knock on the door. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.. "Anou, come in?" Naruto mumbled and looked at the door, as did Sasuke.

"Are you awake, Brat?" A strong voice said. It was Tsunade, followed by Shizune.

Naruto hmpf'd and crossed his arms over his chest. "Shouldn't you be nicer to.." He stopped to think of the proper word, "..sick people, Tsunade-baachan?" He asked with a pout.

"Not if it's self caused." She said full of sarcasm however Naruto looked down shamefully.

As she saw his reaction, immediately she regretted her previous words but knew it was impossible to take it back so she settled on ruffling his hair affectionately. Sky-blue eyes looked up, meeting the older woman's chocolate brown ones. She smiled at him and then turned her eyes to lay upon the Uchiha. "Would you mind Sasuke if I asked you to leave the room for a couple of minutes?" She asked softly.

Sasuke nodded and bowed saying; "Of course Hokage-sama." Then he left the room.

(**Sasuke Pov**)

I closed the door behind me and sat down on a bench next to the door. The long corridor was empty of people and it was a peaceful silence lingering in the air. I closed my eyes and sighed out loud.

'I wonder what they're going to talk about. Probably about all the things I want answers to too. Damn woman. Who does she think she is? Doesn't she realize I'm worried too?! I care for Naruto, I want to know why he did what he did!' I sighed once again and rubbed my stinging eyes, "Naruto." The name ghosted out from my lips.

Pictures in the back of my mind of what had happened only a while ago started to reform. (/**end of Sasuke Pov**)

** :.. Flashback ..: **

After arriving back in Konoha Sakura and Naruto had left as quick as they had been dismissed by their teacher. The third boy of the group, Sasuke, turned to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning with a glare he looked at their team leader, Hatake Kakashi.

"What?" He snapped, wanting nothing more but to go home, take a long shower and then sleep for the rest of the day.

Kakashi ignored Sasuke's usual mood swings and instead stared at him with serious eyes. "I want you to do me a favor Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted reluctant.

Kakashi, taking that as a yes, nodded. "First, did you notice on our way back that Naruto seemed a bit _off_?"

Sasuke nodded. 'How could I not have noticed? I was watching his every step. He seemed down but I thought it was only me being paranoid.'

"Hn."

"Maah lighten up Sasuke! All I want you to do is go home to Naruto and see if everything's alright with him, okay?"

Sasuke shrugged as he feigned his unwillingness, and grudgingly spoke. "Whatever."

"Great!" Kakashi said satisfied and released his grip around Sasuke's shoulder. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to head back home. I'm going to the hot springs! Mata ne, Sasuke-kun." he grinned behind his mask and seconds later disappear in a pink smoke, leaving Sasuke all to himself.

Sasuke sighed and then turned to walk to the blond's house. ''Better get going I guess." He spoke to no one in particular.

**x**

When finally at Naruto's house, he got a creepy feeling that something was wrong but once again chose to dismiss it as simply being paranoid. He knocked lightly on the door and waited. But after more than a minute of waiting and no answer, Sasuke frowned in concern. 'That's odd', he thought, "he should be home by now."

He knocked once again, this time a little bit harder but still received no answer.

Then he heard a muffled scratching sound. He frowned and knocked again. When he still got no answer and the scratching had stopped, the creepy feeling from before came back tenfold. This time he didn't dismiss it though, and instead activated his Sharingan to search after the blond's familiar chakra.(1) He did not look for long as he saw Naruto's chakra right in front of him, only the door was separating them. He frowned as he realized that something was wrong with his friend. 'Naruto always answers the door.

Sasuke tried to pry open the door but Naruto's body was blocking its way and there was no way that Sasuke could open the door without hurting the young Kyuubi holder. He gave up and decided to try to get in through the window in the bedroom instead.

Once by the window he gave it a small push and it opened slightly. "Dobe", he muttered. 'He really should lock his windows.'

He opened the window wide open and climbed in. He then ran for the front door but stopped abruptly at the sight in front of him. A single gasp escaped his mouth at the horrible scene; Naruto, the secret sunshine of his life, was currently lying on the floor, his body drenched in blood.

'Who the hell did this?!' Sasuke asked himself when something caught his eyes, a shining object. He pulled himself out of his shocked state and hurried, kneeling down beside Naruto's body. Sasuke took a quick glance at the blond and noticed that he was beginning to pale. However the shining object had caught his interest as he picked it up and confirmed that it was in fact a shuriken. After that Sasuke turned back to the blond and started to look after the source of the blood to somehow try to stop it. He concluded the chest and legs as the blond's shirt and pants were whole, he checked his head but found nothing there either. Then he checked his arms and frowned deeply. There were fresh wounds covering each arm. Some still bleeding, others a deep red. 'Kyuubi's probably trying to heal them..'

The only thought that crossed his mind was to get Naruto to the hospital but first he needed something to wrap his arms with, to reduce the bleeding. He stood up and rushed to the bathroom to get two towels and then back to Naruto. He ripped them in pieces and wrapped them around the wounds. Then he carefully picked up Naruto in his arms and took off towards the hospital. Running like he had never run before.

**x**

Once Sasuke arrived at the hospital three nurses and a doctor came up to him. In a matter of 4 seconds Naruto was out of his arms and on a bed begin rolled away down an aisle. One of the nurses stayed and lead Sasuke to a waiting room.

After he had waited about 15 minutes, the same nurse from before came back and told him that Naruto's condition was stabilized. Sasuke let out a breath he did not know he was holding then she lead him to the room Naruto inhabited and told him that Naruto would probably be out for at least 6 hours.

Sasuke walked towards a chair that was on the other side of the room and carried it over to the bed where his dobe was lying unconscious. He sat down and just watched the blond sleeping.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door but before Sasuke even had the chance to register it in his mind, the door was opened and in came Tsunade.

She walked to stand beside the bed without even looking at the Uchiha. "It was you who found him, right Uchiha?"

Sasuke gave her a small nod but realized she wasn't looking at him so she couldn't have seen it. "Yeah" he added.

For the first time she looked at him and it was with firmness in her eyes, she said; "I want you to tell me what happened."

Sasuke gave her a curt nod and then straightened in the chair.

**x**

"…. And then I came into this room and I've been here for about 10 minutes." Sasuke finished.

Tsunade looked thoughtful and scratched her nose. Then she turned towards the door, but before leaving she asked; "Do you know when he'll wake up?"

"The nurse said something about 6 hours."

Tsunade nodded. "I'll be back later."

** :.. End of Flashback ..: **

Sasuke was brought back to reality by Tsunade poking his shoulder. "huh?" He said dumbly then damning himself for not having noticed her presence. 'That's some ninja you are.' He scolded himself.

Tsunade sat down beside Sasuke on the bench and looked down at her hands placed in her knee. "Sasuke there's something I want you to do for me." She said and without waiting for a reply she continued, "I want Naruto to live with you for a while is that clear? I want someone to keep an eye on him." She looked up from her hands and stared into dark eyes.

Though Sasuke remained emotionless on the outside he was jumping from happiness on the inside, it was his Uchiha pride that made him stay in the chair.

"Why me? Why not with someone else?" He asked to seem indifferent, while silently begging her to not change her mind.

She stared at the wall in front of her with a sad smile tugging her lips. "Because Umino Iruka left for a vacation right after your arrival and I'm afraid there are no other places for Naruto to stay. You know with the Kyuubi and all. I know I'm asking for a lot, but I need someone to keep an eye on him in case he would do something like this again. This would really help a lot and I'd be eternally grateful to you."

Sasuke frowned deeply at the mention of Kyuubi. 'Tsk, bakana.'

"I got enough of space."

She stood up and gave him a smile. "Thank you." She started to go back to the room but stopped half way. "Oh, and Sasuke, take good care of him or else I guarantee you that I will hurt you so bad that you wish you were dead." She smiled kindly, however Sasuke saw through the angelic facade. The woman was a devil in disguise. "Follow me Sasuke."

"Hai!"

Once in the room Tsunade cleared her throat to make her presence known. The blond who was currently listening to something Shizune was telling him, looked up at the newcomers.

"Yeah Baachan?"

She frowned at the name but decided to let it pass. "I want to talk to you about something Naruto." She said.

Naruto looked at her curiously. "About what?"

"About where you'll live when the hospital release you tomorrow."

Naruto frowned. 'Something's off.. I just know it.' Reluctantly he spoke. "Yeah?"

"You'll be staying with Sasuke at his mansion." She commented as if it was your ordinary day business.

And whole Konoha could hear the blond's screaming reaction. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

* * *

Tbc

_(1) I know that that's not possible but the sharingan has that ability in this Au)_

**AN: **First of all I wanna say **THANK** you all for reviewing. It felt good reading your opinions. Second of all I wanna say Sorry for this **very** long delay. I never meant to take this long to post this chapter but;

(1.) I got sick… Like I had fever and everything.

(2.) I got this huge writer block (and still have!)

(3.) I have lots and lots of homework and tests right now

(4.) I was lazy, okay X'D

I did not like how this chapter turned out to be, at all. I'm sorry if I disappointed you all. _*sigh* _

Anywho; Thanks again for reading my story, please leave your opinion in a review m( _ _ )m

Mata ne! _*runs off*_


	3. Procrastinate

**Pairing:** NaruSasu in future.. Wait!.. I guess you could say that it's SasuNaru right now seeing as Sasuke is secretly in love with Naruto o.o! (but in the future it will be NxS)

**Disclaimer: **THIS IS THE QUEEN OF POCKY WHO'S SPEAKING, HAKU HERE DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS! HAKU ONLY OWNS A COUPLE OF COPIES OF THE MANGA THAT HAKU'S BOUGHT. IT IS THE GREAT **KISHIMOTO MASASHI-SAMA **THAT OWNS IT.. :D

**Other information: **

"Speech" , 'Thoughts' , "'Naruto talking to Kyuubi'"_ , "Kyuubi/previous chapter"  
_

**AN:** Sorry for the short chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Three - **_Procrastinate_**  
**

* * *

_"You'll be staying with Sasuke at his mansion." She blurted out like it was nothing._

_And whole Konoha could hear the blond's screaming reaction. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"_

"Lower your voice brat! You don't have to tell everyone in Fire country!" Tsunade sneered as she removed her hands from her ears.

Naruto frowned with a pout on his lips. "But why Sasuke-teme? Why not with Iruka-sensei or.. Wait a minute, why do I even have to live with someone. I'm doing just fine by my own." With that said he crossed his arms over his chest, carefully avoiding the wounds on his arms and glared at the blonde woman.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Brat stop sulking before I rip you to threads. Umino Iruka is away on vacation so you can't live there and for the part about you living alone.. Well we have proof that you apparently are not doing _just fine_ by your own."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and was about to say something but was cut off by a glare from Tsunade.

"Anyways brat, I don't care what you want or don't want. After what you did I don't trust you to be alone anymore, period! What if you do it again and Kyuubi decides not to heal you, you could die then!"

"Kyuubi wants to live Tsunade-baa, I'm sure he wouldn't let me die" Naruto said matter of factly. "However it's not like any one would care if he didn't.." the last he mumbled in a whisper.

Tsunade gave him a weird look. "We care Naruto. Me and all of your other friends, we all care."

Naruto looked away from her. "No you don't!" This time a little louder.

Tsunade was about to open her mouth but quickly closed it as Sasuke stepped in front of her and slapped the blond hard. "Dobe, stop saying that! Hokage-sama is right. We **all** care so stop with this 'nobody would care if I was dead' crap. Iruka would cry rivers. Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, all your other friends… Even **I** would be devastated." He finished with glaring eyes.

Naruto cradled his red cheek and stared at the Uchiha, feeling nothing more than confused. "Y-You care?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and answered in a whisper; "Yes Naruto, I care."

Naruto couldn't believe it. "But I thought you hated my guts!"

"No I don't. If I really hated you Naruto, do you think I'd be here now?"

'Is he trying to fool me? Does _he_ really care? If he care, why does he always call me 'Dobe' or 'Usuratonkachi' or some other rude insult? And what about everyone else? Sakura always calls me annoying, loudmouthed idiot or something else. Everyone calls me stupid and says that I'm a real idiot, if they really care why do they call me all those hurtful names? No, there is no way! Sasuke's trying to trick me but I won't fall for that!'

"Hn" Naruto snorted and looked away from Sasuke with a disbelieving look.

"Anyways brat" Tsunade cut in, "You **are** to stay with Sasuke in his house end of discussion. Now, I have some important stuff to attend to so I have to go. Sasuke, take care of blondie here and I'll talk to you later, dewa mata!" And with that said she left the room, followed by Shizune.

Not seeing a chance to win the discussion Naruto sighed and waved a 'bye'.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, not giving Tsunade or Shizune a second thought or bye.

Naruto feeling intense eyes on him looked up at Sasuke again and Sasuke was, in fact, glaring at him. Naruto shifted a little, feeling slight unease under the tense glare. "W-why are you glaring at me, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke hn'd and turned his gaze out of the window instead and silence took over the room.

"Ne bastard, I'm sorry for…You know.. having to 'save' me."

Sasuke was brought back from lala-land and turned to face the blond. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" Sasuke asked, succeeding to keep his confusion from his face but not from his eyes where it was as visible as his duckbutt shaped hair.

Naruto shifted his gaze from Sasuke and instead focused on the window. "heh, Yaa know.. for bringing me here and then letting me stay at your house."

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and tapped him on his head.

"Baka, If you were a trouble I wouldn't have opened up my home for you and stop thinking like that or else I'll beat you into a pulp full of blood until you accept the fact that what I say is the truth." Sasuke frowned slightly, feeling a tad irritated that the blond was so insecure when he usually was too sure on everything and never let anyone see him 'weak'.

"Anyways Dobe, you better get some sleep again. After all, tomorrow you are to be leaving for my house." At this Sasuke smirked.

"Hmph, why should I? I'm not tired" Naruto said childishly, crossing his arms. He didn't like it when people told him what to do.

Sasuke not feeling like arguing gave him a short glare. "Hn, do whatever you want to. I don't have time to argue. I'll come by tomorrow and I'll help you get 'home'."

"Wait, one more thing bastard... Can we stop at my place and get my stuff tomorrow? I really need my clothes, ya know."

Sasuke snorted. "I know baka, but Tsunade-sama has already taken care of that. Your stuff will be there tomorrow." And with that said he left the room with a quick wave and a short bye.

"Bye." Naruto mumbled. 'Damn, how will this end? I can't live with Sasuke, I don't want him to see me like this..' With that in thought, Naruto drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

keywords:

Dewa Mata - See you Later


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: **_Chapter Four_****

Warning: OOC'ness…

****

Disclaimer: No owning!

****

Other information:

"Speech" , 'Thoughts' , "'Naruto talking to Kyuubi'" , _"Kyuubi"_

**A/N: There is one thing I want you guys to answer to and that is; I know that I've made Naruto and Sasuke very OOC.. But is it too much? Or is it acceptable?** write what you think in your review. And you will make me very happy :3

* * *

They had just left the Hospital and were on their way towards the Uchiha property. Tsunade had paid Naruto a quick visit before he'd been released and allowed out of the hospital.

Sasuke was walking about three foot in front of Naruto, staring at the people they passed by. He couldn't help but to notice how the towns people all seemed to glare on Naruto meanwhile the blond only looked down at the ground with a lost gaze. Sasuke decided he didn't like it and decided to do one kind thing for once in a while. He slowed down until he was in step with Naruto and grabbed his hand in his own.

Naruto looked up on the hand that held his own and then on Sasuke. He had an almost invisible smile on his lips but Naruto caught it. He blushed a little and tightened his grip around Sasukes hand.

****

777:777

Naruto looked at the big Uchiha Mansion like he usually called it. He could never get over how big it was and how lucky Sasuke was to have such a nice home. "Oi dobe, are you coming or what?"

Naruto turned his gaze from the beautiful site and focused on Sasuke. "Ah Gomenasai Sasuke. I'm coming"

He ran up to Sasuke who stood a couple of meters ahead of Naruto and together they walked towards the house.

Once by the door Sasuke fished out his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. "Looks like your stuff is here dobe. I'll go leave it in your room." Naruto nodded and Sasuke went up the stairs to put the bag in the room across his own where Naruto was supposed to sleep. Once he had done that he walked down to Naruto who he noticed still stood by the door with his shoes on.

Sasuke frowned. "Err why are you still standing by the door?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke and fondled with his hands nervously behind his back. "I didn't know what to do." He spoke quietly.

Sasuke's frown deepened. "Well taking off your shoes could be a start..?" Sasuke said a little bit confused. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to make something for you?" He asked while going towards the kitchen that was near the hallway.  
Naruto removed his shoes and jacket and walked after Sasuke. "You don't have to do anything I'm fine-" Naruto said but got interrupted by his stomach growling. Naruto got a nice blush over his cheeks while Sasuke smirked knowingly. "I think your stomach says otherwise. So what can I get you?"

Naruto smiled a small smile and then thought. "Um.. Do you have ramen?" his face lit up by the word ramen. Sasuke just stared at latter person. "Ramen? I don't keep unhealthy crap like that at home. Guess I'll just have to make you something else."

Naruto pouted a little but didn't say anything. Sasuke was kind enough to make him something and Naruto was not about to complain. "Demo, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Latter person quirked an eyebrow as he took out some ingredients from the larder.

"Can we go and buy some ramen later? I can't live without my precious ramen." Naruto said with a pout.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto and sighed. "You really must have ramen?"

Naruto nodded. A sigh was heard from Sasuke again before he turned in defeat. "Sure. I'll go get you ramen while you unpack your bag, alright?"

Naruto's face brightened and he jumped up from the chair and glomped Sasuke from behind. "ThankYouThankYouThankYou". Sasuke got a healthy crimson color gracing his face before prying Naruto off of him. "No need to get all glompy dobe. It's just ramen."

Naruto gave him a big grin and then returned to where he previously sat. Sasuke cast a haste look at Naruto before continuing with the food making.

Naruto looked at the table and saw the morning paper lying neatly folded. He took out the part where the comics were and turned up the right page. He read it through and giggled sometimes when something funny was said or happened. After 20 minutes the food was ready and Sasuke placed it on two plates. He put one in front of Naruto and one in front of himself.

Naruto looked at the food in front of him suspiciously. "What is this?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed. "It's Gyoza and it's really good so just eat it."

Naruto gave it one last look and then dove in. "Ittadakimasu". Naruto put one bite into his mouth and chewed it slowly to really get the taste. Sasuke looked at him, waiting for a reaction. Naruto swallowed. Sasuke waited. Then a grin appeared on his lips. "Yummie."

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding and then said "Ittadakimasu" before digging in himself.

Sasuke grinned within himself. 'Mm Gyoza. So good.'

-

After they were finished Sasuke put all of the dishes in the dishing machine while Naruto watched, then Sasuke lead Naruto up to his new room. "The bathroom is three doors down the hall and my room is across yours. The rest I can show you once I'm back from the store, okay?" Naruto nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Then I'm off so you can start un-packing. Oh and promise to not do anything stupid now dobe-chan. Ja!" And with that said Sasuke turned and soon Naruto could hear the front door closing and then… locking?

'Why did he lock the door. Did he think that I would run away?' Naruto shrugged. 'And what's up with the chan! I must've heard wrong…Yeah, that must have been it. I heard wrong.'

Naruto took in the sight of the room for the first time. Itwas big. Almost one quarter as big as his own home. There was a queen sized bed and two bedside tables beside each head edges. One Wardrobe and one drawer. One mirror and three pictures on the walls. Then there weren't anything more except for a hell of a lot of Uchiha fan's which Naruto sweat dropped at, ('as expected of the Uchiha family'), but other from that the room still had a cozy feeling to it.

Naruto saw his bag sitting on the bed and started to unpack it. There were just lots of clothes (probably his whole wardrobe) in it and a picture frame with the picture of team seven in it. Nothing more and nothing less. He hanged in the clothes in the wardrobe and folded some and put themin the drawer. Then he placed the team seven picture on the right bedside table of the bed.

Once he was done with that he sat down on the bed with a sigh. He looked at his arms. They were still wrapped with bandage. _"Oi, Kitsune! Yaa awake?"_

A growl was heard. _"What is it brat? I'm trying to get some sleep. Don't you know that we foxes need our sleep to keep our beauty!"_

Naruto sniggered. _"'You need your sleep to keep your beauty, huh? First of all Kyuubi, no one can se you and second of all, you are a fox!"_

"That doesn't matter" The kitsune sneered back. _"Now speak up or I'm going back to sleep I'm tired."_

"Okay okay, well I was just wondering why you haven't healed my wounds yet. I've already gotten your point. Please?"

"Can't do kit. And still.. They're just scabs now. They will soon be gone."

"Maa please Kyuubi? I know that you can heal and still leave the scars."

"No. I wont. You brought this upon yourself. Now was it anything else or can I get back to sleep?"

"Humph, okay then. Go back to your oh-so-precious sleep."

And with that he was left alone again. He thought for awhile and then decided that he could go discover the house a little on his own. Sasuke wouldn't mind… At least he hoped so. So Naruto stood up from the bed and then walked out of the room and in to the next one on the right side. The room was exactly the same as Narutos except for the furnishing that was a little bit changed. The pictures on the walls were not the same and this room had a crème color theme while Narutoshad a light blue and light yellow. Then of course, the Uchiha family symbols.

He quickly left it in lack of interest. And didthe same with the rest ofthe rooms, he looked into it and left. He found a closet full of boxes and some stuff standing on shelves. Nothing really interesting. Naruto was about to stop his little discovery quest but decided that he would look into one more room. He picked one of the rooms that was a bit off side and stepped in.

The room was brightly lit because of a big window beside the bed. The room itself looked kinda relaxing and comfy. The walls were colored with a light red while the furnishing were all black. The bed, wardrobe, writing desk, shelves, bedside tables. Naruto took another few steps into the room towards the writing desk where there stood some books and other stuff. On one of the books it read; "Uchiha Itachi". Naruto picked it up and browsed through it. But the pages were all blank. He put it back in its former place and continued towards one of the shelves. He scanned through the titles and stopped at 'photo album'. Naruto took it out and sat down on the floor. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be in that room not even think about touching anything although the curiosity got the better of him and he opened the album. He was first met with a big Uchiha fan. Naruto rolled his eyes. 'What a shock! Another fan! Geesh these people must be obsessed with their fan.' He turned to the next page and was met with a picture of a baby Itachi.

He turned to the next and was met with more pictures of a baby Itachi. It continued that way until the 6th page or so. There, Itachi was more mature and holding a baby. Naruto could only guess that it was Sasuke. He turned the next page. But was interrupted by someone clearing his throat. "What are you doing in here?"

Narutos head immediately shot up from the book and looked at Sasuke with fear in his eyes. 'Kuso' he thought.

"Err.. S-Sasuke. I'm-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I-I just got curious a-and I was bored."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but turned, leaving Naruto behind who immediately stood up and put back the book on its former place and then shot after Sasuke.

**777:****777**

Naruto could hear someone closing a door and figured that it was Sasuke walking to his room. Once by the door Naruto hesitated before he gave it a light knock. There was no reply though Naruto walked in anyway. He saw Sasuke sitting on the bed looking out of the window. "A-anou sa, I just w-wanted to say so-sorry again. I shouldn't have been in that room. Gomennasai, Sasuke" Sasuke sighed. "It's okay Naruto. I'm not mad or anything. It's just.. I don't want you in that room. Okay?" Naruto nodded his understanding.

"Are you done unpacking?" A nod again. "What you wanna do?"

Naruto thought. "Spar?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. You can't do that while having those scabs on your arms. They could re-open."

Naruto pouted. "screw that! I wanna spar."

"No. We'll just come up with something else."

"Fine"

"…"

"…"

"So, you wanna play video games?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure"

* * *

Tbc...

_A/N:_

OMG! I'm so sorry for being such a looser. You've waited now for 2 whole moths and this is what you get TT.TT!

I'm one crappy writer. But I still hope you don't hate me, my mind is just currently fucked up. I can't seem to come up with anything good. So yeah.. I apologise and hope that you still will stick with me. While I'm at it, I'm sorry for the bad spelling I used last time. I had no time to proof read it so that was why there were a few spelling and sentence errors. I hope it didn't drive anyone nuts.

Reviews makes me very happy .

m(- -)m


	5. Appearance

**Chapter Five: **_Appearance_

_ **READERS READ!!**_

**I'm thinking about changing this to a NARUSASU, 'cause I'm not feeling that joyful to write SasuNaru stories anymore. And now I want you TO SAY IN A REVIEW what you think about the idea. Grossed or Fine with it?**

**Those who don't say anything in their review will be counted as a 'Yes, it's completely fine with me'.  
**

Okay? good now I'm done. Enjoy chapter 5 of CaR!

* * *

00

**I**t was Wednesday and…boring. Naruto stared out of the window looking at the grey depressing atmosphere outside the thin window that separated him from the cold world. Earlier in the morning it had rained and it looked like it would do so once again in the nearest hour.

Eventually Naruto grew tired of staring out the window and decided that he would see if Sasuke had finally woken up from his nightly slumber. 'Ha, who could've known that the Uchiha wasn't a morning person. I could've bet my life that he was someone that whenever or whatever got up around 6 o'clock.'

Once by the Uchiha's door Naruto opened it as quiet as possible and went in. Unfortunately Sasuke had not yet woken up from his sleep.  
A sigh slipped through Naruto's lips and he left the room as fast as he had arrived. He decided that he would go down to the kitchen and make breakfast, then maybe he could wake Sasuke up so that they could eat together.

-

Sasuke woke up as he heard someone sighing. At first he froze and was about to jump out of his bed, grab a kunai and hurt the bastard that had woken him up from his sleep and then kill him for being in his room! However, before he moved he remembered that Naruto was living with him. And from there he came to the conclusion that it was Naruto that had entered the room. After all, Sasuke also knew that Naruto was a morning person and always got up at least seven every morning. Therefore there was nothing to worry about and Sasuke continued to lay in bed.  
Once he heard footsteps fading, Sasuke let a smile grace his lips and he shifted slightly to lay in a more comfortable position. God how he would have just wanted to grab the blond and kissed the living daylight out of him. However Sasuke knew that he couldn't. He knew that it was only he who had these kind of feelings. It was only his heart that sped up when the blond boy was near and not the same for Naruto.

Sasuke lay in bed for another 10 minutes dwelling on his feelings before finally taking the decision of fully waking up and go take a long hot shower.

-

Naruto put down the onigiri on the table. 'Finally I'm almost done. Only the shiitake omelette left now.' Naruto went back to the stove and started on the second omelette. He had already made his own.

At that moment Sasuke decided to enter the kitchen but froze at the threshold. He had smelt the aromas of food coming from the kitchen but he was not prepared for what he saw standing on the table. There were onigiri, both cooked and fresh vegetables, fruit, fish, miso soup and it looked like Naruto was working on another dish.  
"Where did all the food come from??" Sasuke asked surprised while grabbing an onigiri.

Naruto jumped when Sasuke spoke up. He hadn't seen him enter and therefore wasn't prepared for someone to talk.  
"Oh it's you Sasuke. Um well you were sleeping and then I thought as a way of saying thanks for letting me stay here, I'd make you breakfast." he answered with a light blush crossing his face.  
'I thought the dobe only ate Ramen' Sasuke was about to ask about it but got cut off by Naruto. Apparently Naruto had understood Sasuke silent question.  
" I don't only eat ramen you know. I can eat other stuff too. Ramen's just one of my very favorite dishes." He flashed a wide grin. "Anyway, can you give me that plate on the table. I need to put this omelette on something."  
Dumbfounded Sasuke gave his friend the plate. 'How stupid. Of course he eats other kind of foods. No one can only live on Ramen. And I'm supposed to be a genius.' Sasuke thought and mentally kicked himself for his own stupidity.  
"Sasuke…..SASUKE"  
"uh?" Sasuke zoomed in. 'When the hell did I zoom out?!' Then he saw just how near Naruto was, not more than a couple of inches separated them. He blushed and looked away.

Naruto stared confused at his friend. Had he seen right? Had Sasuke blushed?! "Eh, are you blushing Sasuke?"  
'Kuso' Sasuke swore. "No, no I wasn't."  
Naruto smirked. "Okay.. look at me then?"  
Sasuke groaned and turned around. "Happy?!"  
"Why are you blushing?" Sasuke could hear the amusement in his friend's voice "Come on, tell me."

'I wonder if I should tell him…Maybe I should. But what if he finds my feelings disgusting? However it would feel much better if I got it off my chest. And what if... maybe Naruto like me too..? I doubt it but.. Okay the worst thing he can do is to say that he doesn't want to be my friend anymore and if so... then I'll deal with it later..'  
Sasuke chewed his bottom lip and was about to speak but got cut off by the door bell ringing. He glared. 'Of course this would happen right now!' he thought.

Sasuke made his way to the front door and jerked it open. "What the hell do you want?!" A girl with pink bubblegum hair stood in front of him, wearing a surprised look in her eyes.  
"S-sakura" he said stunned after calming down. 'Why is she here. She rarely come by now a days when she finally gave up on me and got together with Lee.'  
Sakura was surprised to say the least, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets. Then the storm came.  
"SASUKE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING RUDE! I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING YET AND YOU'RE ALREADY SNEERING AT ME!" Then one of her fists worth competing with Hokage herself's hit the young Uchiha hard in the face. Said person flew two meter backwards and that's when Naruto came into the room.

"What the fuck is happening?! "Naruto looked over at Sakura. "Oh. Are you here Sakura. Long time no see." "Ohayo Naruto" She gave him a smile.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well I was here to see how you were doing. I heard by Tsunde-sama yesterday that you had been in the hospital and I got worried so I just had to come see how you were doing. What did you do to end up there?!" Sakura asked sounding like she truely cared.  
"Ah, yeah it's true. But…I'd rather not talk about it if it's okay…" Naruto looked down on the floor feeling ashamed. "Um, would you like to come in? I've just finished breakfast!"  
"You can cook Naruto?" she asked surprised. Naruto gave her a playful glare.  
Sakura pondered the question for a few seconds before she nodded and let herself in. Then both went into the kitchen, Sasuke laying long forgotten on the floor in the hallway.

A few minutes later Sasuke entered the kitchen moaning and rubbing his head with his palm. Sakura and Naruto looked up form their conversation.  
"Oh, Hi Sasuke! You've woken up now." Sakura said with a smile.  
"Yeah…" Sasuke sounded a little bit scared. "Did you have to hit me so hard?! Your hand is hard las a rock." he almost pouted.  
"Well you were pretty rude barging the door open and then sneering at me. I didn't even do anything."  
"Hn, sorry." He turned from Sakura to Naruto. "But you! I'm being nice and let you stay with me, couldn't you have at least given me a hand!" He crossed his arms.  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well sorry Sasuke if I didn't help you but I thought you didn't need it. You're a ninja with abilities as one and Sakura only gave you one hit."  
Sasuke snorted and went out of the kitchen to go sulk in the living room.  
Sakura giggled and Naruto gave a small laugh at the childish act. "Even though Sasuke-teme doesn't want to admit it, he can be too sensitive sometimes."  
Sakura and Naruto continued their previous discussion.

-

"Anyway, are you sure everything's okay, Naruto?" Sakura pressed with concern while putting on her jacket.

Naruto gave her a genuine smile and nodded. "I'm sure Sakura-chan, after all I have Princess Sasuke here to save me if not." He said it loud enough for Sasuke to hear while grinning mischievously to the girl beside him.  
A gruff came from the Uchiha. "Don't trust me to help you again. I've already covered that twice and that's enough. I'm retiring. AND DON'T THINK I DIDN'T HEAR THAT, DOBE."  
Naruto and Sakura burst out in a fit of giggles. After calming down, Sakura hugged Naruto and with a bye left the Uchiha manor.

* * *

_REVIEW_ and make me Happy as a coconut! xD

**AN**:

Lol, it wasn't until I had posted the chapter, that I noticed this chapter consist of only food scenes. It might seem boring I know I know. But hey Sakura made her appearance! and Sasuke was about to confess to Naruto! Maybe he'll get a new chance in next chap? _stay tuned_. *dududunduuuu*


	6. Two

**Rated: **NC-17

**Warning: **Lemon (MALE buttshecks)

Swearing

And introduction of Supernatual theme! AU Naruto and Sasuke appears!

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything 'xcept for storyline.

**Other information: **

"speech" , 'thoughts' , _"Alternative universe world"_

** An:**

**Like stated in the warning**! This chapter is rated **NC-17**! It is you're own fault if you read this and finds it offending! Just skip the _italics_ if you don't want to read it! I am NOT forcing you to read it! I can't make it any clearer so on to the story I guess.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX **- _Two_

* * *

_**  
C**ome on, I want to fuck you!_

_Naruto stared with wide eyes at the boy in front of him. What the fuck was the Uchiha standing there, telling him? "Sasuke I don't know what you are on but, do you know what you're saying? You.. You gonna fuck me?"_

_Pitch black eyes narrowed in irritation and pale arms trapped the blond against a wall. "For your information, nothing. I've just don't think it's fair you always have to top.. I also have.. stones."_

"_Stones?" Naruto laughed. "Couldn't come up with a better word than 'stones'?"_

"_Shut up. I can also wear the pants in this relationship." With that said the brunet closed the gap between the two and ravished the blond's mouth until said blond's brain turned to mush. _

"_Now…" The Uchiha panted as they parted "__Will you let me… fuck you?__" and started kissing the blonds jaw line._

_Naruto panted. He was horny as hell. Sasuke was really turning him on acting all dominant. However; he could not tolerate the situation. "Wh-when hell freezes over. Which would be…never.. I'll never let you near my ass.. as long as I'm sane."_

_By now, Sasuke was standing on his knees planting kisses on the blond's lower abdomen however, he suddenly came to a halt and stood up straight. "What do you mean by that?!" Eyes glaring at the fox boy he went back to ravish the blond's mouth which practically seemed to scream; fuck me._

_Pale hands quickly worked their way to undress the blond until stopping when only boxers was left. The stupid boxers which covered the part that Sasuke really wanted access to. He broke the kiss to look at his blond lover. This, this was the day he would finally stop being the taker in their relationship! He, Uchiha Sasuke, would fuck the son of the fourth! However, sadly enough for Sasuke, that thought didn't hold for long. _

_Coming back to his senses, Naruto took hold of Sasuke's body when feeling the boy's sudden distraction. And in one swift movement, their positions were turned._

_Sasuke zoomed in once realizing the roles being turned. "The fuck?!" He tried to take back the dominant role but failed miserably, being the weaker of the two._

"_A, a, a, Sasuke. You know I'm the one who's the giver in this relationship. Now; do you think we should move this to the bed?" Naruto grinned. "Or perhaps you want to do it on the floor?" But before Sasuke even had the time to think of an answer, he was laying flat on his back on their king sized bed._

_Naruto climbed on top of the slightly smaller boy and claimed his lips. Lightly nipping his underlip, begging for entrance. However, Sasuke kept his lips sealed. He knew that once Naruto took hold of his mouth, he would have lost. The blond was one hell of a good kisser, really!_

"_You don't want to grant me your submission, Uchiha?" Naruto asked smugly, however, he was horny and that only meant that; fuck Sasuke, now!_

_He bit down on the older boy's underlip, hard, making Sasuke gasp in pain. In a matter of milliseconds, he took advantage of the situation and plunged his tongue into the warm cavern of Sasuke._

_He was doomed. He had submitted to the blond, again. Feeling his loss wash over him he encircled his arms around the other's neck.__ Naruto hmm'd in delight and quickly stripped Sasuke out of his clothes._

_He stilled for a second to admire the pale body under him. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he whispered and then leaned down to whisper in the the Uchiha's ear. "Now…I'm gonna fuck you so hard for pulling that stunt before, okay beauty."_

_Sasuke grinned and used his speed to again reverse their positions, making himself straddle Naruto by the waist. "My my, aren't we the cocky one? Hmm" Sasuke practically purred, making Naruto (if even possible) hornier._

"_Sasuke" Naruto growled in a warning tone._

_Sasuke's only answer was a cocky smirk before fisting the blond's half hardened erection. To add to the pleasure, he then bent down to lay kisses down his lover abdomen.  
_

"_Mm, Sasuke." Naruto fisted the Uchiha's hair and tried to push his head further down.  
_

_Sasuke grinned to himself and complied with his lover's silent wish. He drew his tongue in a torturing slow pace over the slit on the blond's member.  
_

_Naruto muffled his groan and bucked his hips so that Sasuke would swallow him whole instead. Unfortunate to him, Sasuke was holding his hips down. He was already prepared of Naruto trying to force himself further into his mouth. "don't even try it…" Sasuke smiled sadistically and kindly once again repeated the same movement, earning yet another groan from Naruto._

_He took in the tip of Naruto and slowly started to move his head up and down. Each time taking in more and more of the blond's length._

"_Sasuke, stop. Stop before I'm cumming. I want to do t-that in you…" Sasuke ignored his lover's wish and continued of sucking him off. However, he was in for a rude surprise once finding himself under the blond, this time him being straddled by Naruto. "I think I said stop 'Suke-chan" _

_Sasuke growled and made to hit the blond but was stopped when a hand fisted his erection. "I think it's time to return the favor, ne Sasuke." He leaned down and repeated what Sasuke had done to him only a few seconds ago, only making it even more of a torture to Sasuke than Sasuke had made for him. "Na-Naruto stop being s-such a bastard! faster…!"_

_Naruto hummed against Sasuke's erection making Sasuke jolt in response. "Where's the please? I won't do it if you're not polite 'Suke-chan."_

_Once again Sasuke growled. "Stop calling me -chan. I'm not some girl, b-baka."_

"_Please?" Naruto deepthroated Sasuke once, making him moan out loud._

"_P-please Narut-"_

_That was all the encouragement Naruto needed as he deepthroated Sasuke again and quickened his speed._

"_Aaah, nngh"_

_"I-Imma.. cu-cum!" Sasuke cummed hard into Naruto's mouth, basking in the tingly aftereffect of an orgasm._

_Naruto in turn swallowed and then wiped away the little semen which had escaped out on to his lips. He then moved up and kissed Sasuke desperately like there was no tomorrow. "One hundred percent Sasuke flavored semen." He grinned hungrily._

"_It's gross that you swallow.." Sasuke said honestly, scrunching uo his nose in disgust.  
_

_Naruto wiped away a strand of raven hair that had come lost and gave Sasuke a sweet kiss on his lips. "I can't help it. I love everything that is you."_

_Sasuke put his arms around the blond's neck and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. Suddenly he felt something poking his stomach which reminded him of what Naruto had been nagging about before. "Weren't you supposed to 'fuck' me already? Or have you gone senile, dobe?"_

_Naruto growled and gave the smaller youth a haste kiss before growling out; "Well, I would have already done that if you hadn't started sucking my cock, teme. However now when you remind me…"_

_Sasuke gave him an evil smirk and licked his lips._

"_There's just this one thing…" he let one of his finger stroke a pale cheek down over truly snogged lips. "I don't have anymore lube, we used the last of it the last time…"_

_Sasuke squirmed under Naruto. "We-"_

_Naruto cut him off. "No, I'll just use saliva…"_

"_Bu-" Sasuke tried again but cut off for the second time by the blond._

"_No, I'll do it the way you love it, 'Suke. Now turn over on your stomach."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. "No… no no no Naruto. You won't do that." However, he still turned over onto his stomach as ordered._

"_Shut up Sasuke, we both know you love it. And I owe it to you, I guess, for no buying a new one."_

_Sasuke shivered once feeling the touch of Naruto's tongue dipping down between his shoulder blades and from there slowly, slowly making its way down along his spine. He shivered as Naruto's hands started to massage his inner thighs and moaned as that sweet tongue was right above his two butt cheeks. In the next second that same sweet warm tongue was moving in a circular motion over his entrance. Sasuke took a deep breath as the warm wet tip went in."Fucking shit Naruto…!"_

_Grinning, Naruto swirled his tongue and plunged into the small pink whole. He then continued that same motion a couple of times, loving how Sasuke kept tensing up and trying to hold back his moans.  
_

_When feeling the walls closing in around his tongue he had had to take hold of himself not to come. It was hard, Sasuke was just too fucking hot. He continued to tonguefuck the other until Sasuke came again. "My my Sasuke. Aren't you a little slutty. Already come twice."_

_The raven haired youth didn't answer. He was too lost in ecstasy of his orgasm to even bother with the other._

"_Come on, turn over." Feeling less fuzzy, Sasuke obliged without a second thought and took hold of Naruto's lips as fast as they were in sight. "Nngh. Sasuke… Your legs." Sasuke lifted his legs and placed them over the blond's shoulders. "Come on… I wanna feel you in me…"_

_Naruto happily complied and placed his cock at the smaller one's entrance. "Ready?" Sasuke nodded and with that Naruto slowly pushed the tip in. "Oh fuck.. No matter how many times I fuck you, you are still so tight…"_

_Sasuke groaned at the feeling of being filled by his lover. Even though he would never admit to it out loud, he actually enjoyed being bottom. The feeling of being filled was just too mind-blowing not to like. The pain wasn't that appreciated but compared to the rest it was workable.  
_

_Naruto waited until Sasuke had adjusted to the feeling before slowly starting to trust into the lovely heat of the other._

"_Nngh"_

_Earning moans from his lover he came up with a sadistic idea. He continued the slow trusting never letting himself hit that special spot that made Sasuke scream in pleasure. 'This is going to be fun'.  
_

_Sasuke was hard, again. And he wanted his release but that was not going to happen if Naruto continued in that torturing slow pace he had. He wanted to be fucked fast and hard, not slow and teasing. That would never leave him with a release. "N-Naruto, move f-faster."_

_Naruto gently kissed Sasuke on his lips shaking his head slightly. "Won't do" He kissed down along a pale jaw line, down to a perfectly shaped collarbone, and further until he stopped at one pink nipple. Taking it inside his mouth while stroking the other one. He wanted to torture Sasuke as much as possible. _

"_Aaah" Sasuke moaned, arching his back at the new sensation. "C'mon Naruto, stop playing.."  
_

_Naruto chuckled at the older boy's words. He knew that Sasuke hated it when he did everything slow. That he wanted it fast and rough. But it was fun hearing the other beg.__ He swirled his tongue around the pink rosebud taking it inside his mouth again._

"_S-stop teasing… Faster!"_

_As response Naruto slammed himself into Sasuke earning himself a pleasured groan. However, then he kindly started trusting slower once again._

"_Fuck Naruto!" Sasuke released the sheets he'd been holding on to and pushed Naruto onto his back, straddling his hips effectively._

_Naruto propped himself onto his elbows and looked at Sasuke, wondering what he was going to do. Though quite quickly after asking himself the question, he got the answer. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's cock and quickly pushed down._

_Both youth's groaned out loud at the new feeling. Naruto being buried deep within Sasuke to the hilt and Sasuke being__ completely__ filled. Sasuke then started to move up and down, being careful to hit his prostate all of the time. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's hips to help Sasuke riding him._

"_Nnngh Naruto. Feel…so…good."_

_Naruto jerked his hips hitting hard inside of Sasuke. They quickened their pace and in the next seconds both could feel their climax nearing._

"_F-Fuck. Co-cooom-" Sasuke spurted all of his seed over himself and Naruto._

_Feeling Sasuke reach his climax, Naruto quickened his speed and then trusted in one last time before he came within his lover._

* * *

**  
S**akura was walking from the big Uchiha mansion. She was quite relived now when she knew that Naruto was okay. However, she couldn't shake off the fact that the blond had seemed to be hiding something and when he had smiled it had seemed more fake, than real. As if he had tried to convince himself and her by smiles. She shrugged to herself. 'Perhaps I'm just overthinking it.'

"Sakura-chan!" A cheerful cry broke her train of thought. She turned around to the source of the voice and flashed a genuine smile once seeing who it was. "Lee-kun, what are you doing home already? Weren't you supposed to come back tomorrow?" she asked confused once the overly youthful Lee had come in step with her.

Lee put his arm around the bubblegum haired girl and flashed her one of his big toothy smiles. "Yeah, I should have come home tomorrow but our group finished faster so we decided to hurry home. Didn't want you to be alone any longer."

Sakura blushed and then gave her boyfriend a quick peck on his cheek. "Well, that's great. You came home in the right time for lunch. I was thinking of making yakiniku. Would you like that?" She asked him politely.

Lee tightened his grip around her waist and then nodded. "Everything you make Sakura-chan, I like."

Sakura blushed again. 'I'm really lucky to have your love, Lee-kun.' She thought and then smiled lovingly at the boy who held her love in return.

000

Sasuke looked at Naruto's retreating back. He was still quite pissed. Here he had finally worked up the courage to tell the blond his feelings, but then that bitch had come! Okay, referring to her as a bitch might have been a little bit too cold, but he was pissed so for this once it was okay! Sasuke didn't like to admit that when it came to the matter of confessing his own feelings, he was very, _very _shy and insecure…

He growled. Why was he such a coward! He had for fuck sake killed his own brother, trained with the pervert Orochimaru himself! However, still he acted as if he was an insecure girl too afraid to tell her first crush her feelings. It just did not make sense.

He left the couch to go training. He needed to work off his frustrations.

000

Naruto left Sasuke for the kitchen. He remembered that he still had to do the dishes after having made the breakfast earlier. Once done with that he went over to the fridge, feeling thirsty. He grabbed a juice box and was just about to close the door however stopped as he noted there was almost no groceries in it. He had used most of it to breakfast.

He bit his lip and closed the door as he uncapped the juice and gulped it down. 'Maybe I should go and buy some groceries…' Naruto pondered the thought. "But… Then I have to face the villagers... Could I take that..?" He was uncertain but it was he who had used up all of the food. It was only fair to let him get new ones.

He drowned down what was left of the juice and threw the empty box in the trashcan. 'Okay, I can do this. I'll go get new ones. After all it's Sasuke's house and he was kind enough to let me stay here. I'll just have to focus on the groceries and hopefully I'll manage to get back without having a nervous beak down.' He peptalked himself some more before grabbing money out of his frog pouch and then headed out of the door.

He was met with a strong cold wind and the feeling of regret.

000

He fumbled with the keys and finally succeeded at unlocking the door as he gripped the right key belonging to the front door. He had heard how villagers had talked about him on his way through the town making him wish he was invisible.

He quickly went to the kitchen and unpacked the groceries, once done he went up to his room. He had decided to take a small nap, trying to forget about the villagers and their idiotic whispering.

000 (**Later**) 000

_Naruto woke up feeling the need to take a piss. He stepped out of bed. On his way to the bathroom he grabbed a pair of new boxers. 'Might as well take a shower.'_

Naruto stood in the shower, hot water drenching him. It felt nice, the burning feeling of his skin being on fire. His problems seemed to dull for a moment with the torturing heat of the water. This was much better than crying, it almost dulled the pain as the cutting had done back then.

_After having spent the time under a refreshing shower he stepped out and grabbed hold of a towel and tied it around his waist._

Naruto looked into the mirror. His face blank. 'God, I'm ugly'

_Naruto drew his hand through his hair with a sigh and smiled at his reflection. "God, I'm so fucking hot."_

A flash of light reflected in the upper left corner of the mirror, drawing Naruto's attention to the source. He turned around…

"_Hm, the light bulb needs to be changed." He turned back to the mirror to gél his hair however stopped in mid-motion. There was something wrong with the mirror. Something that didn't belong. He focused on the form and stepped closer to the source...  
_

Suddenly, he was brought into a blending white light and the world around him disappeared out of _their _view.

-

* * *

TBC!!!

AN:_ EXCITING!!! **O_o**_ this definitely took a different turn than what I had thought from the start. **Gaaah** The story has its own life! It's like one of those giant potatoes I saw in Darkwing Duck yesterday that took over that farm!! Help meee! I'm a slave to the story **T.T** -**nervous mess**- okay, okay -**deep breath**- I'll try to gather my self -**goes Kumbaya, my Lord, Kumbaya- **Sorry for not Iruka appearing yet like promised. But he will come, I pwomise pwomise!**  
**

Thank you for coming back to read more of CaR. Luff to yo all! m(. .)m

THANKS TO ALL WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! You give me the will to carry on! SO KEEP IT UP(,ne?) -**wink wink**-  
no really.. It makes me motivated to keep on going with the story, so carrots to you all who reviews!

Answer to **Mizuki Hikari** review:

The difference between SasuNaru and NaruSasu is that in a SasuNaru pairing Sasuke's the dominant one (which means Naruto would be Uke/submissive) And vice versa with NaruSasu stories. Naruto's the dominant and Sasuke submissive.

You always put the Seme/Top/Dominant first and then the Uke/Bottom/Submissive.  
Hope you get it now

**See yah in next chap!**


	7. Different lives, Different times

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **Major confusion? also Unbetaed

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything 'xcept for Plot

**Other information: **

"Speech" , 'Thoughts' ,_"AU NARUTO"_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN - **_Different Lives, Different Times_

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto woke up with a groan. He could feel a slight pain in the back of his head, but choose to ignore it as he opened is eyes. Expecting to see the four walls of the bathroom, he was in for quite the surprise when an unfamiliar room met his vision. Scanning his surroundings the first thing that came to his mind was that it was night. The darkness outside a window seeming to melt perfectly together with the darkness from the room.

From what he could tell from the darkness; there was one large mirror covering one of the walls, his bed reflecting in it and some kind of drawer by the bed. No more, no less. "Where the fuck am I?!"

He removed the quilt covering his body and stood on slightly shaking legs. There were two doors leading to the room. Naruto decided to go look if he could find someone to tell him of where he was. One minute went by to reason with himself of which door to choose until finally deciding on the door to the left of him, the one beside the mirrored wall.

A tan hand reached out and grasped the door knob, twisting it and letting it carefully slide open. More darkness met him. "Who would I have to kill for some light in this place?"

He didn't like the dark. It reminded him too much of his lonely childhood and nights spent scared of the monsters under his bed but no one to save him from them.

As he was about to turn and leave the room, he was suddenly blinded by the room being lit. Squinting his eyes, he waited until his eyes had adjusted before opening them completely.

The door had led him to a giant…wardrobe?

**-Flicker, Flicker-**

"_N-Naruto Sama, are you alright?" Two blurry men - clad in ANBU uniforms? - were leaning over him, one of them patting his cheek._

_Naruto shook his head, trying to clear his vision from the blurriness before carefully getting up into a sitting position. "Uh, wah?"_

"_Hokage-Sama, are you okay?" _

_The blurriness had dissolved and he could once again see everything clearly. The two men were in fact ANBU's. "Wah, What are you talking about? Hokage? Is dad here?" He scanned his surroundings however couldn't see his father anywhere. The only people he could see were the two men in front of him.  
_

"_Whose father are you talking about, Hokage-sama?"_

_A frown formed on his face as he eyed the two men, trying to look for an explanation of what was happening. Upon finding nothing he let his mouth open and close in a very fish-like way. He didn't know what to do, was this some kind of prank played by his father?_

"_I-is this a prank? Of course I mean **my **_dad? Who else's father would I mean?!_"_

"_Oh, does Hokage-sama mean Umino Iruka?"_

"_Eh? Why would I mean my old Academy teacher? Of course I mean the Hokage, the fourth, my dad, aka Namikaze Minato. Looks pretty much like me?"_

_The two men looked at him as if he was mental. They whispered to each other something incoherent and then one of them left. "Hokage-sama I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. The fourth? Maybe you hit your head harder than we thought."_

"_Stop with the fucking Hokage-sama title. That's my dad I tell you! If you don't believe me then go ask Sasuke, he'll let you know I'm sane!" He was pretty much panting of anger by now. Why the hell didn't the man listen to him! Everybody listened to him. Always! He was the son of one of the greatest ninja's alive, the fourth's kid. Ever since the day he was born, people had looked up to him, everyone wanted to be friends with him.  
_

"_Do you mean the missing nin from the Uchiha clan?"_

"_Missing nin? When was he ever missing? I mean Uchiha Sasuke, **My** Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_He's dead Hokage sama, you know that. You were the one who brought back his body. You know, right before you became Hokage?"_

_Everything - thoughts, heart, and the world - seemed to freeze at the mention of Sasuke dead. It-it couldn't be. He had been with Sasuke a few minutes ago. They had been in bed and-and then that thing had happened… What was that?! _

"_What do you mean dead? If this is a joke, I'm not laughing. This is **not** fun! Get me Sasuke! NOW."_

_The man seemed to pull back a little when sensing Naruto's anger. "Hokage sama calm down. I'm not joking. Uchiha Sasuke is dead. It was 4 years ago… Should I call a doc-" _

_The words died out. Everything died, he saw the man's lips move but nothing came out. Everything was quiet._

**_-Flicker, flicker-_**

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! You wake up now and don't you dare fall asleep one more time if you don't want to spend extra hours in school!" A shrill voice woke him up. 'When had he fallen asleep?'

He opened his eyes and with a blurry vision took in the room he currently found himself in. There were kids sitting on benches surrounding him. At the front of the room stood no other person than Umino Iruka..? 'What the?'

"Wha? Are you and Kakashi back already? W-why wasn't I informed?" Naruto asked confused, never noticing the faces of the kids or pondering the fact of how he even came to one of the class rooms of the academy.

Iruka looked up from the book he held in his hand and let it sink down to rest against his leg. "Naruto what are you talking about? Kakashi? Do you mean the ANBU? And that's sensei for you!"

He looked at his former sensei and let his eyes roam around the room. There was something wrong with the faces of the kids… They looked so familiar… Suddenly reality struck him like lightning. The faces, they were familiar, it was the faces of all his friends "Whoa… What is this?!" He asked himself amazed at the fact of finding himself back in the past.

All eyes in the room were directed at him. He felt himself nervously smile back to all of them. "Eh, sorry sensei. Won't happen again, promise!" He chirped happily.

Iruka frowned but decided to go back teaching.

Naruto let his eyes wander to the side. On his left was Sasuke and on his right was Sakura. He smiled to his friends but received none back. He shrugged and turned forward deciding to listen to Iruka's talk about the history of Konoha. Maybe something fun would come out of this, he thought.

-

"Can anyone tell me what a Hokage is for the village?"

Naruto let a grin spread over his face as he waved his arm high in the air. 'Ha, that was an easy question'

Iruka noticing Naruto's hand gave him a short nod and leaned back against the desk behind him. "Yes Naruto?"

Once again everyone's eyes rested upon him and it made him feel queasy. Though he shrugged it off with the thought; they weren't ninjas, they couldn't even hurt a fly. "Well, Tsunade-Baachan sleeps, drinks a lot, gambles, and is plain scary. When I think about it, I can't even understand how she still has the title as Hokage. Usually I find her sleeping in her office, even when we have an appointment. Although, I know she helped a lot against the Konoha council when I brought the bastard back from the perverted snake. Apparently she has the right to go against those stuck up fuckers."

Iruka sighed. Why had he even let his hopes up? The blond was a prankster and would assumingly always be one.

"No Naruto, that's not the right answer. I don't even know who you're talking about and watch your language mister! The third do-" He got cut off by Naruto hitting himself in the face. "Oh sorry Iruka-sensei. I forgot. You're talking about Ero-sennen (1) of course!" '-Tsunade's not Hokage yet…' he silently added to himself.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched. "E-Ero-sennen?!"

"Well that question is even easier to answer. He's a peeping pervert who writes Kakashi sensei's favorite porn book and is quite crude in his way of teaching. Trying to get me to like pussy and all…" he added in a mumble yet loud enough for anyone to hear in the room. 'Oops' He'd let his mouth talk without thinking. He should not have said that...

Everybody stared at him with wide eyes. The stupid blond boy no one liked had just bad talked the third. The Hokage!

A dull thud was heard and for the first time all eyes left him and landed on the sensei that had fainted on the floor.

**-Flicker, flicker-**

_He was standing on the side of a - private? - training ground. 'Where the hell did the ANBUs go?'_

_He could make out two people moving together in the center of the square. They appeared to be fighting__. He stood staring in pure amazement at the two people's fighting style. One of them appeared to be a girl, around 14 years old, brown hair, light form with an average body length, the other one was a boy, around the same age as the girl, raven hair, well built and quite tall. "Shunsuke, time to call it a quit now! Dinner's ready in five." A manly voice from his left was heard. He turned his head toward the source and was met with a raven haired man. "S-Sasuke" He gasped._

_Sasuke looked at the blond beside him and quirked his head to the left. "What?! You and I both know they can continue forever if I don't tell them to quit. Now hurry up, you're going to help set the table."_

_Before he even had time to comprehend the order, he was being dragged in the shirt by a pale hand. "O-oi Sasuke wait."_

_Said man turned and crossed his arms across his chest. "What is it now?! I don't care-"_

_The rest was muffled by the chest of the blond. "God Sasuke. You're alive! I knew it. Those fucking ANBU's, I'm going to kill them! You are okay, right Sasuke?!"_

_Sasuke stiffened at the sudden hug and tried to separate the two from each other. "W-what do you mean dobe? Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?!"_

_Naruto released the shorter man but kept him on an arm's length. "Oh, nothing… It was nothing. Hey, can you tell me who those two are by the way? Their fighting style is perfect, it's mind blowing actually."_

_Sasuke frowned and put a hand on the blond's forehead. "What do you mean? It's Shunsuke and Yumi of course. Are you sick or something?"_

"_Eh. No no, but if you don't mind, who are Shunsuke and Yumi?" Naruto felt confused for the second time that day._

"_Did you hit your head dobe? It's Shunsuke, our **son** and Yumi, his 'teammate'."_

_Blue eyes widened as if they'd seen an UFO "Wha-Wha-Whaaat?!"_

_-Flicker, Flicker-_

Screaming music, colorful lights flashing in every color. Blue, read, green, yellow. Where was he now?

"-So I thought about that thing we talked about and I guess I'll take you up on that offer from yesterday."

He looked to the side. There was… Kiba?

"Dog-boy?! What are you doing here?"

Said man looked at the blond seemingly insulted. "Excuse me? Dog-boy?! Where the hell did that come from?!"

Naruto stared.

"Excuse me?"

Still no response.

"If that's how you want it! You can forget about that contract! Akamaru come on boy, it's the idiot's loss."

"Dobe why the hell did you do that for?! Was that really necessary? You just blew a 50 million contract!"

He looked up at the other person beside him. "S-Sasuke?! What the fuck?! What are we doing here?! What is this place?!" He started to form a dislike of the constantly changing environments. What the hell was happening?! He kept on jumping from one world to another. "Are we under some genjutsu?"

"Genjutsu? What are you talking about imbecile? You just blew our contract! I'm going to make you compensate every single yen, idiot!" Sasuke snorted as he turned to walk away.

**-Flicker, Flicker-**

_He was falling through worlds. Different universes sucking him in to after mere seconds throw him out in the nothingness. Swirling blurry lights throwing him around like a ball._

It was making him nauseous. This spinning, the constant change of environment, the confusion. Could someone stop it? Was he that weak that he couldn't even fight back a genjutsu? Or was it even a genjutsu?

_Something was nearing him. Out of the blurry lights he could make out a dark form._

Was it evil? Was it good? Strangely enough, he didn't feel scared. There was a sense of comfort to it…

_A sense of comfort to it…_

Only mere meters was separating him from the something coming his way.

_He was near. He could almost make out the form of the creature._

There was…

_There was…_

…Himself?

* * *

(1) I made Jiraiya the 3'rd Hokage because I thought that would be fun.. Sorry for any confusion this may cause. My mind works in funny ways.

* * *

**1 AN:** I know that this chapter might just frustrate people even further, what's with all the time/world jumping. But this.. was fun to write, so bare with me? n_n;;

**2 AN:** I apologize for my poor English, if you notice any errors don't hesitate to point them out in a review.

**Once again I want to say THANK YOU to all of my reviewers. I feed on your comments!  
**_Keep it up, ne! n_n_


	8. Analyze of chap6 and 7

**A/N:** Okay everyone seems to have lost themselves completely in my story.

I don't know whether I'm bad at explaining things or simply too complicated, but whatever.

To help people with their confusion, I thought I'd help by analyzing Chapter 6 and 7.

So please read this, don't skip it.

* * *

**Chap 6 - TWO**

* * *

_To start; This chapter is named 'Two'. This is to empathize the chapter's content of mixing italics and regular text._**  
**

**Opening scene of chapter six, there is a sex scene. That scene is there for two reasons;**

**1. **I didn't have the strength to wait with it. I wanted to write a sex scene ^/o/^

**2. **I needed an opening that would introduce two new characters. Alternative Universe Naruto and AU Sasuke.

This scene is written in italics to show you, the reader, that it differs from the other chapters. This is not the actions of Sasuke and Naruto. This scene is from another Naruto Universe.

I leave the scene without explaining what it is, simply to create a form of curiosity from you the reader.

* * *

In the next scene I go back to where I left off in chapter 5. The font is now back to regular to empathize everything is back to normal. We are once again back in the _normal world_ of Naruto. The one we know from the previous chapters..

The text follows in regular and it's not until the end of the chapter that the italics comes back. Remember; the italics is AU NARUTO whilst regular is normal Naruto.

_Italic text _**equals** AU-Naruto

Regular text **equals **real Naruto

I have now started to mix italics and regular;

* * *

000 (**Later**) 000

_Naruto woke up feeling the need to take a piss. He stepped out of bed. On his way to the bathroom he grabbed a pair of new boxers. 'Might as well take a shower.'_

Naruto stood in the shower, hot water drenching him. It felt nice, the burning feeling of his skin being on fire. His problems seemed to dull for a moment with the torturing heat of the water. This was much better than crying, it almost dulled the pain as the cutting had done back then.

_After having spent the time under a refreshing shower he stepped out and grabbed hold of a towel and tied it around his waist._

Naruto looked into the mirror. His face blanc. 'God, I'm ugly'

_Naruto drew his hand through his hair with a sigh and smiled at his reflection. "God, I'm fucking hot!"_

A flash of light reflected in the upper left corner of the mirror drawing Naruto's attention to the source. He turned around…

"_Hm, the light bulb needs to be changed." He turned back to the mirror to gél his hair however stopped in mid-motion. There was something wrong with the mirror. Something that didn't belong. He focused on the form and stepped closer to the source..._

He was suddenly brought into a white light, the world disappearing out of _their _view.

* * *

As you can see I have now started to jump between the two characters. This is because I wanted to add a more effectful feature and yeah, that's pretty much it.

**"Naruto looked into the mirror. His face blank. 'God, I'm ugly'" - **This was meant to explain that this is the normal Naruto. The one who is unsure and thinks nothing of himself.

**_Naruto drew his hand through his hair with a sigh and smiled at his reflection. "God, I'm fucking hot!" - _**and this was meant to explain that there was something odd with this Naruto. The one we know from the previous chapters should not be as selfconfident as this one is.

At the last sentence I have clearly stated that there is **_two _**of them and not just one person.

**Suddenly, he was brought into a blending white light and the world around him disappeared out of **their**view.**

That was not a typo.

* * *

And with that said; _Good bye chapter 6and Hello_** chapter 7 - Different lives, Different times  
**

* * *

Title pretty much speaks for itself. It explains clearly that there are more Alternative universes, and different time-lines.

**In** chapter 7 we begin with regular-Naruto, aka normal Naruto. He wakes up and is met by a new place. Before we leave the regular text for the italics, we read the "-_flicker flicker_-"

Next up is italics which equals AU-Naruto. This Naruto also wakes up in a new place. Before we leave italics for regular, we read the "_-flicker flicker-_" once again.

The exchange between italic and regular continue throughout the whole chapter. The;_ -flicker flicker-_ that you read before every exchange is to empathize the transfer from one world to another.

* * *

_He was falling through worlds. Different universes sucking him in to after mere seconds throw him out into the nothingness. Swirling blurry lights throwing him around like a ball._

It was making him nauseous. This spinning, the constant change of environment, the confusion. Could someone stop it? Was he that weak that he couldn't even fight back a genjutsu? Or was it even a genjutsu?

_Something was nearing him. Out of the blurry lights he could make out a dark form._

Was it evil? Was it good? Strangely enough, he didn't feel scared. There was a sense of comfort to it…

_A sense of comfort to it…_

Only mere meters was separating him from the something coming his way.

_He was near. He could almost make out the form of the creature._

There was…

_There was…_

…Himself?

* * *

**"**_**He was falling through worlds. ****Different universes sucking him in to after mere seconds throw him out in to the nothingness**. Swirling blurry lights throwing him around like a ball._**"**

With this I want to show you that what is happening; is a change of universes. The two Narutos are going through alternative universes looking for one another. The two needs to meet to be able to swap universes with each other.

I have gone back to jumping between italic and regular once again to add a better effect and to show who is who.

**_"Something was nearing him. Out of the blurry lights he could make out a dark form._**

****

Was it evil? Was it good? Strangely enough, he didn't feel scared. There was a sense of comfort to it…

_A sense of comfort to it…_

Only mere meters was separating him from the something coming his way.

_He was near. He could almost make out the form of the creature._

There was…

_There was…_

…Himself?"

After finally finding each other, the final connection has finally been made and the two swaps places and ends up in the other's rightful world. AU-Naruto is now in normal-Naruto's world, and vise versa.

* * *

There, I have now tried to explain the odd turns of my story and I sincerely hope I have made clear of what is happening.

Before I take my leave I want to apologize for the long wait of a new chapter but I've been real busy. However, I'm working on the next chapter right now, there's only one thing I need to know! **If I made this a kind of Mpreg, what would you people say?**

(Thanks for the wonderful reviews from previous chapters n_n)


	9. Whaa?

**Rated: **K+

**Warning: **Language

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything 'xcept for Plot

**Other information: **

"speech" , 'thoughts'

Please leave a review when you're done. **wink, wink n.n**

**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT - Whaa?  
**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a startle. Cold sweat made his hair cling to his forehead and he was shivering from coldness. That dream… It had felt so real. In fact, if it had not been for Naruto's commonsense he would have thought it had happen for real. He wiped away the sweat clinging to his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed. 'Glad it's over anyway'

He turned over so that he was lying on the side but soon felt uncomfortable and rolled over to lie on the other side of the bed. However, he was up for a rude surprise once something blocked his way... And that 'something' was breathing.

He tensed before as carefully as he could, sat up so to not awake the thing beside him.

A suntanned hand reached over for the cover and gently lifted it. There was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Short raven black hair, white porcelain skin seeming to glow in the sunlight, lips pink with the most perfect shape and long eyelashes that he could only guess belonged to the most beautiful eyes. In the back of his mind, he knew he knew this person but, from where? It took a minute or two before all pieces fell in place.

Sasuke…It was Sasuke?! A gasp escaped his mouth and he fell back on the bed. 'W-What the hell?! What is Sasuke doing in _my_ bed? Moreover, I did not just think Sasuke was beautiful! Sasuke is ugly! Or not ugly, ugly. He is pretty good looking...! But he's Sasuke! He can't be.. Oh my God, he's waking up!'

The lithe form of Sasuke stirred at the thud on the mattress. 'What was the idiot doing now? Trying to learn how to jump?'

"Naru, s'op jump'ng'n bed. Sum' owus're ac'ually 'rying 'o s'eep"

Naruto sat frozen. "Uh uh, S-Sasuke… Wha-Wha-What are you doing in m-my bed?"

Sasuke frowned as he sat up and hissed at the pain making its way up his spine. Naruto had obviously been a little bit too excited yesterday. 'Damn him and his never ending stamina!' "What'ou mean? It's my bed too, stupid."

"Yeah it might be your bed but _I_ sleep in it. Not you." Naruto said as if he was talking to a five year old.

Sasuke frowned and leaned his head to the side in a confused manner. "What do you mean? It's our bed _together_ not yours only."

Naruto stared indifferently then let out a sudden groan. 'Had the nightmare yet to end?' "So it's still going on…" he mumbled to himself, thinking hard.

"What do you mean, 'still going on'? What's still going on?" Sasuke asked confused. What was it with Naruto?

Naruto disregarded the question with his hand and continued to contemplate this awkward dream.

'Well in this world we must be some kinda frien-…wait. '_Our bed_…' Did he mean..? Were they..? No! It was impossible. Not likely. Not at all. Out of question. Ridicules. Absolutely unfeasible!'

"Anyway, you woke me up now and I feel sticky from last night. I'm gonna take shower, join me?"

'He was doomed.' His eyes rolled to the back of his head and all turned black.

Sasuke shrugged as he made his way to the bathroom. "His loss."

-

For the hundredth time (or so it seemed) Naruto's eyes fluttered open. Immediately his eyes went in search for a certain raven haired male to find nothing. He sighed as he felt reassurance wash over him. He was alone in bed, all was quiet. The nightmare was over.

He hesitated before leaving bed to go take a shower. He felt sweaty and sticky. As he entered the bathroom he undressed and lead himself over to the shower. Once there, he turned on the warm water and let it wash over him. Had not he been distracted, Naruto would have noticed that something was amiss. The shower stall was already wet before he had even turned on the water. But since his mind was fully focused on the very weird 'dream' of his, he never took any notice. Or that was at least until he felt someone hug him from the back. A very _naked_ someone.

Naruto let out a squeak as he jumped 90 degrees before pressing his back up to the shower stall wall. "S-Sasuke what the hell are you doing in here while I'm in the shower?!"

"What do you mean when it's _"you _who's in the shower"?! So it's only okay for you to butt in when I'm in the shower and not vice versa?!"

All Naruto managed to do was mumble nonsense as he tried not to look at the lower part of his best friend. He was gay.. But it was Sasuke! His best friend.

"I see, thanks for sharing. From now on you can sleep all by yourself, blockhead!" With that said Sasuke stomped out of the bathroom and left was a shocked Naruto with nothing but his own confusion as company.

-

The latest events had been very hard for him to comprehend however, after a lot of thinking and considerations of his options. He had decided to play along with this strange dream/jutsu or whatever it was, until he could find a way out of it. That meant that he would have to pretend being together with his best friend and rival even though the pure thought of it made him feel funny.

**(Naruto Pov.)**

As I had made up my mind, I dressed and tried to locate of where I was. After a lot of exploring, I left the upper floor that the house obviously had, to go look on the lower. As I had searched the upper floor I had come to the conclusion that there was someone else also living here, besides Sasuke and me. An adult…

I went down the stair that I located in the left part of the house and noticed pictures on the wall. There had been other pictures in the different rooms but I hadn't stopped to look at them. Nevertheless, now that I focused on the persons in the pictures, I noticed that the child in the pictures looked terrifyingly very much alike me, in fact it was me! I continued to look at the photos and noticed that a man around his late 30's kept appearing in some of them. 'Who was that?'

As I took the last step of the stair, a photo of Sasuke and me was in height with my head. It must have been recently taken because it looked very much like I do now. I was having my arms around his waist and Sasuke stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking if a little bit pissed about standing there. I let myself chuckle at it seeing as it was so much very alike Sasuke.

My feet did not feel like standing still anymore so I continued my exploring. The house was roomy but not too spacious. It was decorated with warm colors and brought a feeling of hospitality and care. 'Like the home I have always wanted.' I silently thought to myself.

I ended up in the kitchen and froze in the doorway on seeing Sasuke placed by the table with someone I did not recognize. The man had blond hair like me and seemed to be pretty big and muscular, but it was hard to tell seeing as he held a news magazine in front of his face.

Two heads looked up at my arrival. One was glaring at me while the other just smiled at me. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke had left and I was alone with the blue-eyed man. 'Wait… I know that face…It's the man from the pictures… Who is he?'

"Already argued and made Sasuke angry, Naruto? A new record I think." The man said with a smile and I could not keep myself from smiling back.

"Y-yeah" I said uncertainly.

"What did you do?"

What was I to say? I did not know this man and suddenly he was expecting me to talk about what happened upstairs? "Uh, well I…I"

The man gave away a warm laugh and took a sip of his coffee. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, after all it's none of my business right?"

I tried to smile but I think the outcome was more of a forced awkward jerk of my lips.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you gonna eat something? Like I've always said, food is strength and strength will help you achieve your goal."

I hesitated before nodding and placed myself by the table where Sasuke had just sat moments ago. A pack of loaf lay open with a pack of butter beside. I made myself two sandwiches and ate them in silence.

"You want the cartoon part?" the stranger asked and I nodded not wanting to be rude. He gave it to me and I put it in front of me however, I did not read it. My eyes kept focus on him.

"No, I think I better get going. Try to come by my office with Sasuke later, that is if you two can make up, and we'll talk about that mission. I wanna know everything that happened, 'k?"

"M-"

"I know I know, you've already turned in the mission report but I want to know personally, okay? I'll see you later son."

I only nodded as I saw him leave the room. 'But where am I going to go? He never said where!'

I quickly ate my second sandwich and then decided that the best thing was to make up with Sasuke. I could only hope it did not include kissing him…

**(Normal, pov;)**

"Sasuke are you in there?" Naruto asked as he gave the bedroom door a light push. When he received no answer, he opened the door completely and let himself in. He assumed it was Sasuke under the covers seeing there was a big bump under the cover of the bed. "Sasuke?" He tried again.

"Go away." A muffled sneer retorted.

As much as he would have just wanted to leave he knew that he couldn't, not if he wanted to know what that man had meant before and who he was. Sasuke was his source of information. "Come on bastard, I-I'm sorry. I g-guess I might have been a little bit unfair…I-I was just shocked."

Seconds later, a pair of onyx eyes peeked out from under the cover and focused on him. "True?"

Naruto nodded confirming his words even thought they lacked a bit of sincere. "True."

Sasuke stood up from the bed and smacked him in the head. "That's for you being a jerk." and with that he left the room.

Naruto stood frozen until he remembered what the adult had told to him earlier. "Waah, wait Sasuke! I need to ask you something."

Sasuke stopped in the doorstep and looked back at the blond. "What?"

"Uh you know, at breakfast before… Ehh that guy that sat by the table said that I was to go to his office and report some mission we had done together… Err. Could you tell me what he meant?"

Sasuke gave him strange glance and frowned. "You mean your dad?"

"Uhu, my da-… huh? Waddya mean my dad?" Naruto was confused. Dad? He had _no_ dad.

Sasuke's frown deepened. "Uh are you feeling well Naruto? Of course I meant your dad. Hokage, _The_ fourth, any bells ring?"

"Uh?" Was the only smart reply the blond could utter. 'The fourth? What did he mean dad? He had no dad. Did Sasuke think it was fun to mess with him not having a dad? He who had lost his whole clan because of his crazy brother should have been one to know not to joke about matters like that.'

"What the fuck?! It's not funny Sasuke. Just tell me who the hell that was?"

"Naruto, you stop messing around. I don't feel like arguing with you right now. Please just stop. I'll go with you and do the report if that's what you want. Don't pretend you have amnesia or something."

"Uh. B-"

"Naruto please just shut up?"

What the hell? Was Sasuke telling him the truth? Maybe he really was… Hell if this was a dream world where Sasuke and he was together, was the fact that he had a 'father' really that unfeasible…? Guess not... 'So all I needed to do right now is to just follow Sasuke? Easy.'

* * *

-TBC

AN: Update, Update, Update, I finally updated** Ish proud of herself **Hopefully you must have understood by now what's happening. If not news flash for you, DIFFERENT UNIVERSE-NARUTO SWITCHES. I'm thinking about making a story that goes along side to this with the other Naruto but I don't know yet. I guess we'll just see about that** n_n**

Review,ne? ;)


	10. Chapter nine

**Name: **Carrots are Red

**Chapter: **9 of ?

**Rated: **M

**Warning: **_Not BETAD!_  


**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything 'xcept for Plot

**Other information: **

"speech" , 'thoughts'

A/N:

This is officially now a Mpreg. If you as the reader is unhappy about this, please note so in a review and if there are others who don't like it, I'll reconsider the Mpreg, but as long as no one complains, the story will go on with Sasuke being preggars. Happy reading! ;O

* * *

-

As Naruto walked down the street in this dream world with Sasuke in the lead, he noticed how people smiled and greeted them both as they passed. An old woman had even given them both an apple each and then with a fond smile whispered to Sasuke how lucky he was to be together with the Hokage's son. And Sasuke! Sasuke had smiled and nodded affirmably and then started a small conversation with the woman! Sasuke did not speak with others! He was antisocial, rude and had a rule to never say more than two words, preferably none! He just did not _start_ conversation with old women, no matter how nice they were.

After a few minutes they had bid the woman good-bye and then continued their way to the Hokage tower.

Naruto was slightly nervous over what he was going to say to the Hokage, no correction dad, seeing as he had no memory of ever being on some kind of mission together with Sasuke. He had tried to talk with Kyuubi but had not gotten any answer. Her presence was like erased from within and he had felt empty and more lonely than ever before. Without Kyuubi he didn't feel complete seeing as her presence had been with him ever since he was born. Even though he hadn't known about her until he was 12 and they had not really had the same bond as they had today, her presence had been known, in some kind of way. Without Kyuubi he felt alone, he was alone in this fake world, alone in this confusion with no one to turn to.

He gave a way a sigh. 'I really dislike this new world' he thought to himself. He wanted home where he knew the rules, where he was an orphan, Sasuke was mean, Kyuubi was there, Tsunade was Hokage and the villagers hated him. Being here only made him confused, scared and gave him a huge headache.

"Come on Naruto, if you don't want your father to lack out on you, you should really hurry. We are supposed to be there within 2 minutes." Sasuke broke Naruto's train of thought.

Naruto stared dumbly at Sasuke, still not used to the word dad. He did not have one! "Sorry Sasuke."

"We should probably run if we want to be there at time."

Naruto nodded as they quickened their speed.

-

Naruto sat on a chair in the Hokage's office, his _dad_'s office. Two pair of eyes were staring at him with both confusion and worry. "Naruto are you feeling well?" the one behind the desk asked him, his _dad_.

'What do you think oji. I am in a world I don't belong to and has no one who can tell me what is really happening. You tell me!' Naruto plastered his usual mask on his face as he grinned at the two people in front of him. "Yeah, of course I'm okay…D-dad."

The Hokage's eyes rested on him for two more seconds before wandering to rest on the raven haired man, silently asking what he thought about the answer. Sasuke nodded as blue eyes went back to Naruto. "Okay son. Nevertheless, I would want _you _to tell me about the mission. What did you do?"

Naruto started to panic. He did not need this. All he wanted was to be at home, in _his_ world, together with Sasuke. The Uchiha had made him feel secure and almost liked, but the Sasuke sitting beside him now… He was just alien to him. That was not the same man as the one back home. "Naruto..?"

The voice of the alien Sasuke broke his train of thought. "Yes?"

"Are you going to stop acting strange and just tell us about the mission?" Sasuke was slightly annoyed.

'Strange?! Everything is strange I can't help it!' "I-I'm sorry but I don't remember anything about this mission you tell me about." Naruto looked away. He did not want to look into the tense gaze the fake-Sasuke was giving him.

The two strangers only blinked for a minute or two. "What do you mean you don't remember anything? You're joking right Naruto? It's not funny, stop it." Sasuke finally broke the silence that had cast itself over the trio.

Naruto shook his head. "No I'm not joking. I'm being serious for kami-sama's sake! I do not remember anything, not even a tiniest bit, about this stupid mission," he said angrily.

The other two stared at him, and stared some more. "So… What you mean is that you don't remember anything about the mission with Sasuke to Suna?" the fourth said and frowned.

"YES! Finally you get it!" Naruto sighed within, 'What is this place? I don't understand anything.'

"Is there anything more you have forgotten about, son? You do know you're Naruto, my son and Sasuke's lover? That you have the dream about succeeding me later when I resign?"

Naruto didn't know whether he should continue lying or tell them the truth that he isn't familiar with anything that had happened so far. Continue lying was probably the safest choice. "Y-..Yeah, I just don't remember anything about this mission." He squirmed at the feeling of betrayal. He had never been one at lying to people. Fooling yes, but not lying to them.

"Okay… You are sure you don't remember anything?"

"Yes"

The Hokage nodded lost in thought. "Sasuke can you remember if anything strange happened to Naruto while you were away on the mission?"

Sasuke looked from Naruto to Arashi. "No nothing out of the ordinary happened. We went to Suna, met Gaara, left the scroll and then headed back. No complications. Although now when I think about it, you acted weird this morning." ha said and looked at Naruto once again.

Naruto let out an annoyed sigh. "Common 'Suke, I already said why! You gave me a scare, that's all!"

Sasuke squinted his eyes, his previous anger coming back from before. "Whatever stupid."

Naruto threw a glare as retort and looked away from the annoying fake-Sasuke.

"Well either way, Sasuke I'd like you to tell me immediately if you ever notice Naruto acting strange or what not, immediately!"

Sasuke nodded as he for a second locked eyes with the Hokage. Meanwhile a weak "Hey!" could be heard coming from the younger blond.

"Now Naruto could you please place yourself on the examine table over there so I can see if I find anything wrong with you." It was not a question, more like an order.

Naruto wriggled a little in the chair as he began to feel nervous, however he still kept that smile on his lips and went over to the table.

The Hokage followed suit and once by Naruto he started to examine him.

"Hmm, well I can't seem to find anything wrong with you except that your chakra is a little unstable and somehow it feels different, are you sure there has not happened anything strange lately?" His so-called father looked concerned.

Naruto smiled weakly and shook his head. "No, nothing out of the ordinary sir."

"Sir?" Arashi frowned but let it slip, instead he looked over at Sasuke and asked him to come over for an extra examining while he yet was there.

"Are you ill Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke frowned as he sat down on the examine table. "No more jokes Naruto. If I hear you joke about this ever again, you'll be the one sleeping on the couch, _forever_."

Naruto got chills up his back at the threat. He did not know why but chose to ignore it. He did not want to look into it any deeper thank you.

"That's what I thought."

"Now now boys, stop fighting. I just want to check, there shouldn't be any complications but I guess it's can't hurt to check one extra time."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto stared at them confusingly. 'Whatever are they talking about?'

Sasuke pulled up his shirt so that his stomach was showing and then lay down. "Are you sure you don't want to know the gender of it? I'm dying to talk about my grandson or granddaughter."

Naruto froze. 'What did the Arashi guy just say? Gender? Grandson? Granddaughter? Moreover, why was he feeling Sasuke's stomach? What is the weird feeling I am getting? It feels all warm and fuzzy. I don't think I've ever felt something like this before, but still I don't know what it is… It feels like I know this. Like there are memories but I can't remember them. Ugh, I hate this.'

After a while, they were all done and Sasuke pulled down his shirt. "Everything seems alright. I still can't believe how this is possible and I guess I can just thank the gods for this wonderful thing. I'd almost like to thank Orochimaru and Kabuto for experimenting on you, if you don't mind me saying."

Sasuke gave away a low chuckle and nodded. "I don't mind. If it weren't for them I would have lost my chance of ever reviving my clan."

Naruto felt like it was his time to butt in, "Etoou, why are you talking like Sasuke were pregnant? He's a guy if you don't remember?"

Both males looked at him strangely for the 50 th time that day. "Naruto, you're kidding right now right? You know that Sasuke _is _pregnant, right?"

"W-well if I were to believe your saying is true, who-who's t-the fa-father?" Naruto feared for the answer.

"…You" the bomb was dropped and Naruto fainted.

* * *

Crappy chapter I know! However I've been very busy lately. I recently moved (last week) so I haven't had any time for internet for a while, then I also was at Linkin Park's concert when they were in Sweden last week! YAY. **I just had to say that sorry - .-''** **But I really love LP! n.n**

Thanks for the last reviews, they work as great inspiration and helps me to remember updating! So keep it up please and review your fingers off **Big Smile **'Til next time **  
**


	11. Revelation

**Name of Chapter : **Revelation

**Chapter:**10

**Rated:**K

**Warning:**_Not BETAD!_

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except for Plot

**Other information: **

"speech" , 'thoughts'

**A/N:**

Man, I think I really need a Beta. This poorly written excuse for a fanfic is depressing.

If anyone knows a good beta, please tell me, because I'm getting fed up with this bad quality of text.

_As you people probably already figured, it's been a while since I last updated CaR. However, I have a good explanation to why though. I REALLY don't like where this fic is going, but whatever. I'm fed up with this plot and therefore find it hard to type new chapters._

_Although, I promise I will try real hard to finish this because I know how unnerving it is to read a fanfiction and then suddenly the author decides to just discontinue. I hope you all don't hate me now because of this small piece of information, and even though my stupid little rant;_

_ I hope you will have a happy reading._ Thank you for not reading the note! Px

* * *

Naruto woke up gasping for breath. This was not a normal way of waking up he decided rather quickly. He wiped his face with a tan hand which turned oddly wet. 'Where did that come from' he questioned feeling nothing but confused.

Looking away from his hand, blue eyes moved to rest upon two concerned faces. Sasuke and Arashi, his best friend and father. They looked strangely.. innocent and Sasuke! He was holding an empty bucket behind his back. Or at least it looked like he was trying to cover it with his body. 'Weird'

Feeling his confusion grow bigger, Naruto started replaying the latest additions of scenes in his head. He was startled awake, he was wet, Sasuke was holding a bucket, and the fourth and his best friend was looking way too innocent.. After finally comprehending the situation, Naruto felt anger rise in his chest. Pointing an accusing finger at the two men Naruto screamed. "YOU TWO THREW WATER AT ME?!!"

Sasuke and the fourth looked at each other and back, before Sasuke in one swift movement turned around, threw the bucket out of the window, and back to face Naruto.

"Water? Have you hurt your head recently, son? There was never any water."

A blond eyebrow twitched as Naruto continued unamused. "I SAW SASUKE BASTARD THROW THE BUCKET OUT OF THE WINDOW, DUMB ASS! I'M NOT A BLOODY IDIOT!!"

Sasuke slowly shook his head in mock disappointed. "I think Naruto might be crazy Arashi-san, or he might have bumped his head real hard this time. I wonder what you did wrong raising him."

"Sometimes I ask myself that same question, Sasuke, and I never seem to come up with an answer. I guess, some people were just born unlucky and stupid."

A blond brow continued to twitch as his breathing became heavy. "Are you two done discussing me when I'm standing right in front of you? I know what I saw and don't try to trick me into thinking other. I know I am sane! And I'm not stupid!"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Arashi went to sit behind his desk. Even though it was fun riling up his son, he knew he had to know why Naruto was acting stranger than usual. What if something bad actually had happened, this was his son after all. "Naruto why did you faint?"

The blond blinked twice, thrown off by the sudden seriousness and concern in the Hokage's voice. "You people say Sasuke is pregnant and I am the father. What do you think old man? A male, especially **Sasuke**, don't go pregnant. It's not natural, it's morally wrong. Who would not faint hearing your best _male_ friend is pregnant? Though the gay part I get, after all he has always acted a little bit gay..."

"I'M NOT ACTING GAY!" Sasuke yelled in defense.

Arashi silenced Sasuke with his hand and fixed his gaze intently on Naruto. "We all know Sasuke's gay, Naruto however, now is not the time nor place to discuss your boyfriend's gayness. You say that Sasuke cannot possible be pregnant, right? "

Naruto nodded, feeling more confident than he usually was. "Why not?"

Naruto stared at the man as if he had suddenly grown four heads. "Uh, maybe because what I just said. He is _male_. Any bells ring ji-san?"

"I know he's male Naruto, I'm not you. However, if you would've been in your right mind you would have known that Sasuke has been fertile ever since he came back from Orochimaru. This only leave us with the conclusion that you're probably experiencing a severe case of amnesia."

"I don't have amnesia! It's you which aren't real, you're all just a fuzzy hallucination or whatever! Soon I'll wake up from this dream and realize my life still suck and everyone hates me!"

Blue eyes went wide as Naruto realized what he had let slip through his lips. 'Perhaps he was as stupid as everyone always told him he was.' Anxious eyes looked up at the man behind the desk. This time it was his turn to be stared at as if he had grown four heads.

"What do you mean Naruto? Who's not real? Sasuke, me, or perhaps you mean both of us?"

"I-.. I didn't say that. I-I didn't mean that. Uuh, just forget about it." 'Please drop it' Naruto wished but soon realized his wish was in vain as the Hokage asked one again what he had meant.

"I didn't mean anything at all, sir. Uh, I got stressed."

"You tell me now Naruto."

"There's nothing to tell."

"I am your father tell me now Naruto, what did you mean by saying we're not real and that everyone is supposed to hate you? Are you feeling ill Naruto?"

Naruto had had enough. He had had enough of the lying. He did not care of what they would do to him anymore, if they sent him to prison or a mental institution so may it be. He was confused, scared, and all he wanted was to go home to the world he knew.

"You want the truth Arashi-san?"

"Why aren't you calling me dad?" his supposed dad interrupted him saying.

"I have no dad, that's why!" His tone was full of anger yet sorrow. "I have never ever had a father, he died when I was young, and so did my mother. Two women raised me alone. The first one loved me like a mother should. However when she died of age, I got a new foster parent which hated me with passion! I was the child everyone hated without even knowing why until I turned 12 and took my Genin test. That was when Mizuki told me how I had the Kyuubi no Kitsune encased within me. Ever since then I tried not to pay attention to what the villagers always said behind my back.

However after four years of constant bullying I started to take the words to heart and my psyche got tremendously damaged, confused and I just wanted to run away from it all, from the hatred, misery, the pain, and life itself. I ended up cutting myself two weeks ago for just one second of peace. No emotional baggage only pure raw pain. A pain I know how to deal with. Just for one second feel that I was not that evil creature they say Kyuubi is, that everyone think of me better as dead, to-… to finally feel nothing else but the throbbing numbness of my wounds. However, then I almost died because I had been too carried away by the relieving feeling and if it hadn't been for Sasuke who took me to the hospital I would have probably been dead by now.

Then as a punishment for my actions, Tsunade forced me to live with Sasuke so that he could keep his eyes on me so that I didn't repeat the same thing again. And being locked up in that house made me depressed and I wished I was someone else, and here I am now, living someone else life. The End."

Thrown off by his son's rant Arashi found himself speechless. "You have a great imagination Naruto. That's for sure...."

Naruto glared at Sasuke as if daring him to say anything more, then turned once again back to glare at Arashi.

"Are you serious Naruto?"

Sputtering Sasuke stared at the Hokage as if he was mental. "Hokage you cannot possibly believe that nonsense? Naruto must've hit his head or something. He is clearly not himself at the moment. The fact that he would suddenly appear in another world just because he wished for it is not even possible. It's..The whole idea is ridiculous. A mock to common sense!"

"Sasuke be quiet now. We wanted an explanation and we're getting one now. And it's not as if stranger things haven't happened. You're pregnant for starters." He turned back to Naruto "How did you know that I was almost forced to seal Kyuubi within you?"

Naruto sighed and let his eyes wander to the floor as he adopted a sad expression. "Because what I said, the Kyuubi was sealed within me. Mizuki told me. The Kyuubi has been sealed within me all my life but we didn't start to care for one another until a year ago when I had finally managed to drag Sasuke back from Orochimaru."

"Tha..That.. I don't know what to say Naruto. This seems too farfetched to seem like an amnesia thing. Maybe you've been hypnotized into believing it all?"

Frustrated Naruto grunted and crossed his arms. "Or maybe it's possible I'm not the Naruto you know because I have no memory of ever dating Sasuke, having a father, having a village who worships me, and for the record; I'M NOT EVEN GAY!"

"Yeah sure." Sasuke whispered to himself. Naruto shot him a look and continued. "I like Sakura.. or I mean I liked Sakura.. She's more of a sister now.. Uuh, I mean… I'm not gay, period!"

"You're probably gay you just won't admit it, scaredy cat. If-" The Hokage interfered the two bickering young adults and addressed the blond. "Naruto, if what you're saying is true, do you know how this happened?"

Naruto shook his head uncertainly. "I'm sorry I don't know. In one second I'm in my own world then suddenly I'm pulled away and tossed into this." He gave away a mad laugh. "This is ridicules. Wasn't my life enough complicated? Did I really need this too." The latter was more a statement than a question.

"Naruto I want you to tell me exactly everything that happened to you the day before you ended up here. Okay?"

Naruto nodded reluctantly and sat down in one of the chairs.

The Hokage flashed him a securing smile before turning to Sasuke, silently asking him to leave the room. With a gruff the Uchiha boy left and with that the two remaining men sat down to talk.

* * *

**Before I take my leave I want to thank everyone who have reviewed and added this to their favorites and story alerts.**

**Thank you all for your support, I hope you'll stay with me to the end.**

**Love to you all!**

_Side note: Thanks to the 4 bands Early to Bed, A vain attempt, Fakie 4 nothing and Tokio Hotel for inspiring while typing the chapter._


	12. Filler

**Rated: **K

**Warning: **_Not BETAD! Not even proofread! 8D_

_I'm lazy, is that a crime? -_-  
_

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Disclaimer:** Have I ever claimed to own it? No.

**Other information: **

"speech" , 'thoughts'

**AN:**

Last updated: _10-21-07_. Let me say Lol.

* * *

**Chapter Elven - Filler**

* * *

They may look like them, but if there was one thing Naruto had noticed during the last week he had spent in this crazy world, people were not the same. During one week of failed attempts to get back home, Naruto had taken time to meet "his" friends. Curiosity of what they would be like had taken the better of him.

So far he had met up with Ino and Sakura, which had been strangely clingy to him. Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru Neji, Kakashi, Iruka and strangely enough Jiraiya. So far the only one who had not seemed to change was Shikamaru. He was the same old lazy genius as usual. Kiba was as energetic as always, but he seemed to be cautious of what he was saying every time he was talking to him. Not in that same brusque way the two of them always spoke to each other in. As if he was scared of upsetting him in some crazy way. There was a tension between them that Naruto had never felt before.

Neji was friendlier; Naruto had had an actual conversation with the man. A _long _conversation about birds! Like wtf, birds?! Apparently Neji had some weird thing for birds.

One of the greatest shocks had been Kakashi and Iruka though. In this world they weren't a couple. Hell, they didn't even know each other. It had been saddening to see.

In this world, Kakashi was only their old team leader, now ANBU captain. And Iruka had only been his teacher in the academy. Nothing more nothing less. Iruka was still working at the academy, but lived alone, he did not speak with that usual mother-hen tone, nor did he reprimand him like he usually did every chance he got. Though he usually complained about Iruka's constant worries, he felt he missed it and it was rather lonely. Knowing that no one was there for him when he needed support. He missed the older man's nagging.

Sighing Naruto looked over at the other person in the room. Sasuke… A pregnant Sasuke. A pregnant Sasuke he was together with. 'This is just sick' he thought.

Sasuke was another subject Naruto often pondered upon and it usually left him with a killer headache. He did not know whether it was because of the other being pregnant or not, but Sasuke was weird. He was kind, more talkative, a bit of a bastard but not as much as usual. Sometimes he would notice Sasuke staring at him in a hungry way and sometimes as if he was in pain. The Sasuke in this world was more expressive and didn't seem as stiff as his Sasuke. 'Perhaps he had a better childhood?' Getting tired of only thinking to himself and never getting any answers, he decided pretty quick he could always ask about it. Perhaps this Sasuke wouldn't be as grumpy talking about the past as the other one.

"Ne Sasuke, what'yaa doing?"

Two black orbs looked up from an old book. "What does it look like I am doing?"

"Heh, reading?" Naruto answered sheepishly.

Nodding his answer, Sasuke closed the book and put it away on the table in front of him. "What do you want, Naruto?"

"Maah, I have a question.. It's pretty personal.." Shifting in his seat on the window frame, he scratched his nose nervously. "Is it alright?"

Lifting a fine brow at the sudden question, Sasuke shrugged. "Sure."

"How.. How did your family die?"

Sasuke shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under the stare of blue eyes. He looked away, instead focusing on the sky outside the walls of their home. "A fire.. Don't you… Didn't that happen in the other Sasuke's life?"

Scolding himself at making the other act weird, Naruto tried to ease the other with a small smile though it went unknown as Sasuke was still not looking at him. "Not quite.. It was… Something else."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, looking back into prying blue eyes.

"A monster." The blond decided it was best not to tell the whole truth if the same thing hadn't happened in this reality. It would probably only confuse the other boy even more. "How did the fire happen?" He knew he was being insensitive although he was too curious of the other's story that he didn't mind the voice in the back of his head telling him to stop.

"It was.." Sasuke started before taking a deep breath. "It was back when I was eight. I was at school and Aniki was on a mission with his team. We don't really know how it all started but, when Itachi was on his way back from the mission. The whole house was on fire and mom- mom and father was in it together with other Uchihas. It took out almost all of our clan."

"You mean there are other Uchihas alive?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Well.. Me and Itachi for starters and then some long off relatives. We don't talk to them though. After the fire we didn't bother rebuilding the Uchiha compound. Nor I or Aniki felt the need to live in a house that would remind us of our family's death. To- to know every day.. What happened and.. And ask why we still were alive? I don't think I could've survived that.. Itachi is stronger but I don't think he would have.. Instead we bought an apartment and that's where I lived until we moved together.. Aniki's still lives there."

Seeing the raven haired take down all walls surrounding him gave Naruto a funny feeling in his chest. It had only happened two or three times before and it always left him feeling strangely happy. To know that the other felt safe around him. That he actually trusted him to the extent of confiding in him with his feelings and thoughts. It was a wonderful feeling.

"I'm sorry.. I-"

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." Sasuke cut him off and looked down at his hands in his knee.

Not knowing what else he could do, Naruto stood up from his place and went over to the other. Once close enough, he put his arms around the other's body.


	13. You

_NOT BETAED!_

**AN:** 3 days ago, I picked up the first volume of the Naruto manga and read it for the very first time. I decided I needed more information about Naruto and all its characters.

Seeing as Naruto's father's name has long since been exposed Uzumaki Arashi is now Namikaze Minato. I will go back and change this in earlier chapters.

I apologize for any future confusion this may cause.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE – _You_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"So your birthday is coming up Naruto. What would you like as present?" Sakura smiled excitedly.

Naruto stared at her in surprise. 'Since when has we ever celebrated my birthday? It's always just about the defeat of Kyuubi. ' Not knowing what to say Naruto settled with a simple shrug. "I don't know. Do we celebrate it?"

Sakura looked at him, feeling a bit disoriented before starting to laugh awkwardly. "Silly goose, you know we do. Every year you demand the best party and presents ever. "

Naruto looked at Sasuke beside him, trying to find a confirmation in black eyes. Upon receiving a short nod, Naruto looked back at Sakura, laughing nervously. "Aah, I know I know. I was just testing you... Heh."

"I bet you would like that sword we saw over at the swords maker, the one with the black blade and red handle." Kiba grinned, feeling proud over himself.

"Uh yeah, exactly." Naruto nodded, not knowing at all what the dog boy was talking about. "I liked that… sword."

"Great Kiba. That was one gift and it costs more than the whole party will. C'mon Naruto, you always want stuff. Just tell us something." Ino yanked in.

Naruto looked over the group of friends. They were all staring at him, waiting. To say that it made him nervous was an understatement. "Well... Urr, that weapon perhaps, and like... I don't know, improvise!" It ticked him off, these were his friends but at the same time they weren't. They were all so different and it felt weird to have Sakura ogling him all the time. 'Thank god she's nothing like that anymore back home. I pity Sasuke he had to deal with it when we were younger. It's suffocating.'

Feeling the blond's tension, Sasuke decided the group had tortured the blond enough. Leaning close, Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear; "We can leave if you want to, we could always just tell them I don't feel fine?"

Naruto bit his lip before simply nodding. "Okay."

"Okay what?" Sakura asked confused as she had overheard Naruto's answer to Sasuke.

Smiling Sasuke started to move from his seat as he gripped Naruto's hand with his own. "I don't feel so good, so we are leaving. Isn't that right, koi?"

Naruto blushed at the nickname and nodded before following Sasuke's lead. "It was nice seeing you guys. See you later." They said their good byes and then hurried out of the small shop.

The three people that were left by the table looked at each other with equal expressions.

"Did anyone else think Naruto was acting weird? More humble and less self confident than usual..?"

-

"I'm sorry." Sasuke kicked a rock in front of him.

"Sorry for what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Sorry for taking you to meet them. I should've known they would be asking questions."

"Nah, it's okay. I already knew it would be weird. However, weird sure beats being locked in that house at the moment. It was starting to take its toll on me."

Sasuke lifted a fine brow at the blond's statement.

"Uh, not that I don't enjoy your presence Sasuke, because I do, it's just that it feels like I should be doing something. Something like; help Minato-sama(1) finding a way back home. I like it here, it sure beats my world but, I miss my friends and loved ones."

"I see."

"I bet you also miss your Naruto. I can't be that much of a good replacement. "

"Why would you say that?" Sasuke frowned.

"I know I'm not the brightest person but that doesn't mean I don't notice how you look at me at times. I don't blame you though. I know you miss him and I bet it doesn't exactly help that I practically am him. It's kind of like a "see but don't touch" situation."

Sasuke stared at the blond surprised. "I didn't know you could be deep Naruto… but thanks for understanding. I try not to think about it but like you said; it's hard."

Naruto chuckled. "Hmm, I guess the saying might be true then; don't judge the book by its cover."

"Witty." Sasuke smirked "Though, you're not like him. I'm not going to bad talk my Naruto but, you are less spoilt than he is. At times he can be so annoyingly self-absorbed and greedy that it's just ridicules. You are more... humble."

Blue eyes widened in surprise but then faded into sadness. Our lives have been so different. "My whole life I have been told I'm nothing but a demon child and that I'd be better off dead. I don't think I'll ever completely feel like I deserve to live. I caused a lot of misery to Konoha, I know that, and that's nothing you can settle with a simple 'I'm sorry'. I guess that may be the reason to why I act humble, greediness and self confidence is something I can't afford to have with my past and future." Looking up from the ground he fixed his eyes intently on the other. "Who knows, if I had had the same past as your Naruto, perhaps I would've been the same?"

Taken aback by the blond's words, Sasuke stopped from walking. He knew the other one had a point, but there was something about it. It wasn't true. He fixed his own gaze to meet the other. "That may be true, Naruto." He chuckled to himself. "But not when it comes to you." As he saw confusion on the other's face he stopped his chuckling and turned it into a shy smile. "I may have only spent less than two weeks with you but that's all I need - to know that you are one of a kind Naruto. You have a different kind of air around you than my Naruto has. I'm not saying that my Naruto is a bad person, I'm just saying that you and him are different, and that's not only because you have two different pasts. It's because he is he, and you are you."

Furrowing his eyebrows Naruto slowly comprehended the raven's words. "That's..."

"You tell me that you don't deserve to live, ne?" he murmured in a whisper, cutting off Naruto in mid sentence. "I wonder what your friends would say about that. I wonder what I'd say... I don't think-"

This time it was Naruto's turn to cut off the other. "He would tell me I'm an idiot." he chuckled fondly at the thought of his best friend. "The others would probably agree."

Sasuke smiled. "Everyone is allowed a moment of weakness, just don't let that moment swallow you whole. Only then are you lost forever. You deserve to live, and somewhere deep inside you, you have to know I'm right. Your past does not decide your future, you do.

Naruto stared dumbfounded at the older boy until he let his lips curve up in a weak smile. The other was right. He always preached to others about how life was something you shape yourself, but hadn't let himself live by the same rules. He had let himself get lost in his own past. 'From now on I'll change. I will show them, _I'm not what they believe I am_.'

* * *

_(1) Arashi-san, now Minato-san._

**Fox Loves Shinigami:** At first I was thinking of writing a parallel story with the other Naruto, but since I'm tired of CaR and don't really like the plot, I'm not going to do that.

I will, however, mention parts with AU Naruto later on in the story.


	14. Father

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN** - _Father_

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto was startled awake as a wet towel suddenly hit him in the face.

"Come on kid. I want to see you in action."

Rubbing his eyes, he yawned before rising to a sitting position. "What do you want, old man? I was sleeping!" He barked, wanting nothing else but to go back to sleep on the very uncomfortable couch.

Coming out from the kitchen with an apple in his hand Minato smiled, not at all moved by the fuming blond on the couch. "The clock's already 4am, Naruto. I thought you told me yesterday you wanted to spar with me? Or perhaps you have chickened out? Too afraid your own dad will beat you?" Pink lips smirked.

Rubbing his eyes, Naruto glared at the older man. "First of all, I did not chicken out. Second of all; you just declared war, Hokage-san! I'm the one who's going to beat your sorry ass! I just didn't think that we'd spar in the middle of the night, that's all!"

"It's morning Naruto." Minato answered calmly pointing out a window. "And this is the only time I'm free today. At 10am I'm leaving for Sand, we are still trying to push that kid to form an alliance with us. He's difficult though, says he sees nothing in it for himself."

"You mean Gaara?" Naruto asked surprised.

Minato nodded. "Do you know him?"

Naruto chuckled. "Man, do I? He's a very good friend of mine. You know he has a demon in him too... Or he used to have one until Itachi and the Akatsuki took it. But anyway, I kicked his ass during the Chunin Exams. After that he became better, nicer, although he doesn't talk a lot... He's pretty much like Neji and Sasuke, they stare awfully a lot. We are an alliance now, Konoha and Suna, because of…" Naruto quieted. He had almost said 'because of me'. He shook his head. 'No, it is all Tsunade's work. She was the one who did it, not me. It's impossible.'

Minato chuckled at the blond's clear enthusiasm but quickly came to a stop as he noticed the other frowning. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Startling him from his thoughts, Naruto was fast to put on a false smile. "Ah nothing, forget about it."

Minato lifted a fine blond brow but didn't push the matter any further. Instead he patted the boy on the head and smiled. "So, you wanna leave, or are you going to stay here sulking all day because I woke you up 'in the middle of night?'" The Hokage quoted what the blond had said earlier.

"We're definitely going, old man! Shouldn't we just let Sasuke know we're leaving?"

"Nah I wrote a note in the kitchen, he'll read it later when he's awake. Waking him up now would be suicide."

"He's not a morning person?" Naruto quirked a brow. Finding it hard to believe the Uchiha to be a grumpy morning person.

However, all he received as answer was the view of a laughing Hokage's back, walking out the front door.

"Bastard."

-

-

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

Naruto was beyond tired. He stood hunched as he tried to gain back the control of his breathing. Fighting without the Kyuubi had definitely been a challenge. He was covered with small cuts and his muscles were sore. The last attack of the Hokage had been the defeat of the blond. He hadn't seen it coming. In the blink of an eye the man had traveled over 200 meters and tackled him to the ground. A kunai in hand, pressed against his throat.

Feeling it easier to breathe again, Naruto stood back up and looked at the smiling man beside him. "What?" he asked, feeling queasy under the blond's stare.

Chuckling, Minato shook his head. "Nothing, Naruto. Come on, let's go sit down on the grass over there. There are things I want to talk to you about."

Frowning Naruto followed. "Like what..?"

Once by the grass, both men sat down. Minato locked gaze with Naruto. "Where did you learn that, son? The ball of fire."

"Eh, the Rasengan? Ero-sennen taught it to me."

"Ero-sennen?" Minato asked confused.

"Yeah, Jiraiya. That pervert. Do you know what torture he put me through when he trained me?! First he tries to make me like girls, then he tries to turn me into a peeping tom like him but that's not the worst! He actually tried to kill me plenty of times. Telling me "there is no better way to learn than if your life depends on it" and then he would throw me off a cliff or things like that." Naruto grumbled as he stared angrily at the ground.

The Yondaime's eyes widened in realization as they settled on the same spot the younger boy was glaring at. Chuckling softly he scratched his nose with his index finger. "That sounds familiar somehow."

Naruto looked up from the ground and locked eyes with the older version of himself. "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"He was my sensei once too."

"He… never told me…"

"I bet he didn't tell you I was the one who created Rasengan either, or am I right?"

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "_You_ invented the Rasengan?! Shut up. Sugee."

Minato's eyes curved upwards. "Mhm and I bet you wonder about that stunt I pulled at the end of our spar was too, ne?"

Naruto nodded, urging him on. "What was that? I didn't even have time to blink before you were right behind me. Was it some kind of teleporting jutsu?"

The other man laughed. "Nice guess, but it's actually a summoning jutsu. During our fight, I put this on your back." A tan hand retrieved a piece of paper with words written on one side, from the back of the younger. "And then I summoned myself to you. Easy piece of cake."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he took the paper from the other man. Taking a moment to stare at it, he fumbled with it between his fingers before looking back at the older version of himself. "Who taught you that? It must take much chakra to control?"

"One would think so but I don't use any chakra at all due to a secondary seal and for the one who taught me, I made this one myself too. Have you ever heard of the _Flying Thunder God technique_?"

"Jiraiya used to talk about it a lot, I remember. It's the fourth's.. Uh, your famous secret technique I think…?"

"Exactly. Would you like to know it?"

Naruto stared with wide eyes at the man in front of him. "A-are you serious? Are you going to teach _me_ your secret technique? T-The... One of the strongest ninja techniques ever seen?!"

Minato gave him a slight nod before he looked up at the sky sighing. "From what you've told me, I don't exist in your life in your world and for that I am sorry. I had just lost your mom to the fox and the village was in chaos. I-I remember looking into your eyes and suddenly I knew what I had to do, even if it meant I had to sacrifice my own life for that cause. I'm a master at seals, Naruto, and there was no other way to defeat the beast. Time was running out."

"I remember I was just about to start the seal when suddenly I heard a voice behind me. It was in fact Jiraiya himself, or perhaps I should say 'Ero-sennen'" Minato chuckled fondly. "He had been looking through very old ninja scrolls and read about a seal that would make what you cast it upon turn into stone. We thought we'd give it a try and use my other plan as back-up, after all I didn't want to leave you. You were just a baby and you had already lost your mother."

"Anyhow, the seal worked and the beast turned into stone. You can see it if you stand on the top of the Hokage mountain. "

"However, I guess that never happened in your world. I must have sacrificed myself."

Naruto nodded deep in though.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you but I want you to know, what I did, was out of love. I needed a body to seal the beast within and you were my son. I knew you would be strong enough to handle it. What happened to you in your childhood wasn't something I wanted. I wanted you to be look upon as a hero, if I had known... If I had known the truth of what would happen, I would never have used you. I hope you understand that, Naruto."

"That's why I would like to teach you this technique. Perhaps you'll find it useful, perhaps it will help you become Hokage one day. If I can't be there for you in life, let me at least teach you something of mine. Something you can have as a memory of me. Even if you're not my Naruto, you are still my son. I still love you as if you were my own. _I believe in you_ _Naruto_."

With tear filled eyes, Naruto looked up from the ground he'd been staring a hole into and put on a shy smile. "Thank you… I'd like that... _Dad_."

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I haven't really been myself these last couple of months... Next chapter should be up pretty soon. Thank you for your support,

love

Larrii


	15. As Father, as son

**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN** – _As father, as son.

* * *

_

Three and a half weeks had passed since Naruto had woken up in a bed beside Sasuke and wondered where the hell he was. He still didn't know how he had ended up in a world so much as his own, but at the same time so different.

He stared out over the Hokage Mountain. After the talk with Minato, Naruto had felt the need to see the stone fox. He needed to see with his own two eyes what could have happened to him, if only the same thing had happened in his world. At first he had felt jealousy towards the other Naruto, but after a lot of thinking, Naruto was quite sure of himself when he said he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Of course he missed a father figure, but he had managed for 16 years without one and it would continue that way once they found a way to send him back home. There was no point in growing attached to the idea of having a father. After all, the one he had at the moment was only borrowed. Even though technically he was "his father".

Sighing he closed his eyes, feeling a light breeze wash over his face. Today was the day his dad was supposed to come back from Suna. Naruto had given him a few tips on how to handle the raccoon boy, which the Hokage had gladly accepted.

They were supposed to go training after dinner. Minato had promised to teach him his secret technique. To say he felt ecstatic was an understatement. He was so nervous his legs were slightly shaking.

Wrinkling his nose, he felt a familiar chakra approaching him from behind. 'What's he doing here?'

Turning his head Naruto sniffed as the body of Sasuke came in view. "What are you doing up here? You should be at home, resting." he said worriedly. He knew it was strange, he shouldn't really care but, he had taken up on the task to look after Sasuke. Only during the three weeks he had spent in the weird world where Sasuke and him was about to have a child, Sasuke's pregnancy had become more visible and he was now sporting a small bump. Making it seem like a small beer belly. He felt as if it was his job to protect the other, even though he knew the other boy could handle himself just fine on his own. However, it was his duty to the other Naruto. To look after the one he hold most precious. That was the least he could do when he had taken the other one's place.

"Tsk, I'm only 3 months pregnant, Naruto. I'm not tired."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in concern as he turned and walked up to Sasuke. "Sorry, I just worry I guess. So why else did you come here for but to take a look at my nice body?"

Sasuke blushed before shaking his head in mock disappointment, smirking slightly. "Believe me, it's not that impressive."

Naruto dropped his chin as he stared with wide eyes at the other man. "You totally want a piece of this! I would let you know I'm not at all like your Naruto. I'm much cooler, dattebayo!"

Sasuke eye rolled. "Sure you are, but I'm not here to discuss your body. I'm here because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with me later…? For the baby that is… Naruto and I were planning on doing that but… since he and you somehow managed to switch places with each other we never had time to do it."

Naruto smiled. He couldn't help but to find the other cute. He could sense the other's distress over the topic and watching him sporting a light blush stirred something inside of Naruto, and he liked it he decided pretty quickly. "Why not, Minato won't be back until after dinner anyway. Although I want you to promise me that after we are done together, you'll rest, okay? "

Sasuke sighed as he nodded his approval. "If that makes you shut up and stops you from worrying."

Naruto grinned in victory.

-

-

"Kami-sama, I thought we'd never get out of there alive. That last store was pure torture what's with that fat lady trying to steal my shirt. Does that always happen when you and the other Naruto walks outside?" Naruto closed the door once inside their home.

Sasuke chuckled as he shook his head 'no' and then put down the bags he'd been holding on the hallway floor. "You just had the bad luck of meeting Yumi. She's been a bit obsessed with you since our days back in the academy, although she used to look much better before she turned fat. She has always had a hard time accepting you and me… Uh, I mean Naruto and me."

Naruto took the bags from Sasuke and started walking towards the kitchen. "That's just weird man. Lucky I don't have to deal with her. In my world all I have to deal with are the fan girls of you. "

Sasuke stared surprised at Naruto as he entered the kitchen. "I have fan girls?"

"Uh yah, like thousands of them. A real pain in the ass if you ask me. I don't like how they all look…" Naruto stopped himself as he realized what he had almost said. 'at you…What the fuck?!'

Sasuke stopped himself from unpacking one of the bags. "'How they all look'…?" He pressed.

Naruto blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Maah, it was nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Like hell I will. Do you like me, Naruto? Or the other Sasuke anyway. "Sasuke smirked, already knowing the answer.

"No way in hell! I might like other guys but sure as hell not Sasuke. He's a prissy bastard with a stick too far up his arse! I wouldn't even love him even though he was the last guy on earth, no way in hell. No, just no."

Sasuke quirked a fine brow at the blond's obviousness but chose not to comment any further on the situation. Realization would come sooner or later, it was just a matter of when.

Sasuke was just about to tell the blond to shut up as a voice suddenly called "Tadaima!"

Naruto shut up rather quickly and then looked at Sasuke, as Sasuke looked back at Naruto. Then they both looked at the person entering the quite big kitchen. "Okaeri" both young men said in unison upon realizing it was Minato who had come back from Suna.

"I brought ramen!" He said enthusiastically.

"From Ichiruka's?" Was Naruto's equally enthusiastic response.

"Where else?" The Hokage asked mock offended.

"Who knows, perhaps you didn't have Ichiruka's over here? Don't ask me." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke sweat dropped. 'I guess there is no world where Naruto does not like ramen."

He stared at the two men swallowing down bowls of ramen one after one. "As father, as son.' He thought amused before helping himself to one bowl of beef ramen.


	16. Learning

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN** - _Learning_

_

* * *

  
_

'Okay remember what he told you. Concentrate. There's a seal on the kunai. Feel it.' Naruto sat with his legs crossed, eyes closed and a kunai in front of him. 'Concentrate…' He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried harder, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and stared up at his father irritated. "Nothing happens."

Minato smiled at the blond's clear impatience. Even though the boy had grown up without him, he was still very much like he himself had been when he was younger. 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree I see.'

"You have to concentrate harder, Naruto, and have more patience with yourself."

"I am!" Naruto barked his retort, feeling his patience running thinner by the minute. He had been at it for hours but had yet to see any results.

"Apparently not hard enough, as you have yet to succeed." He chuckled amused.

"Or maybe it just doesn't work."

Scoffing, Minato mock frowned. "Of course it does. I invented it."

He gritted his teeth in suppressed anger. 'Bastard.' He then took a deep breath and once again closed his eyes. He was going to do it, he just had to.

"Find the Kunai in front of you, Naruto. Forget about me, the trees around you, forget about everything _but _the kunai. Focus on the seal. Feel its presence. Once you feel it-.." The rest of the sentence died in his mouth as Naruto had teleported from his sitting position to the kunai 5 feet in front of him. "Open your eyes Naruto." He said, smiling proudly. He was mildly impressed at the rate Naruto had learnt to make the seal and then use it. After 2 months his Naruto had yet to learn it. 'How did you get so much stronger?' he silently wondered.

Naruto split one eye open but quickly opened both as he realized he had moved from his previous spot to where the kunai was. "Did I do it?" He asked, feeling unsure of the situation. Sure he had moved from his previous spot on the ground but he hadn't even felt himself move.

Minato nodded.

He took a moment to comprehend the situation. 'I did it… I really did it…!' Then he put his fist high in the air and let out a cry of victory. "Take that Sasuke-bastard! I'm so going to kick your ass now, next time we spar!"

Staring at the crazy youth, Minato smirked. "Perhaps so however, that was only the start of it. Now we're going to continue with an object that moves." He grinned sadistically.

Dread filled his gut and Naruto slowly gulped. 'Something tells me this is gonna take time…'

-

-

Naruto took a deep breath as he wiped off the sweat on his forehead. He had spent the whole day training. It sure had been exhausting but it hadn't been for nothing. He was proud to say that he could use the flying god thunder technique fairly well. 'Man, Sasuke's going to hate me for this. I'm so finally going to kick that bastard's sweet little ass. I can't wait to see his face once he's the one on the ground, under me… Panting from exhaustion...Mmm.'

His 'dad' had taken the whole day off to train him, which had been greatly appreciated. He couldn't help but to think he would miss the man once they found a way for him to get back to his own world. The man had taught him a lot, and he could only guess there was more to learn if only given the time. However, it wasn't right to anyone to act selfish. Not against the other Naruto, nor himself.

"Come on, Blondie, are you coming?" Sasuke smirked as he startled Naruto awake from his own thoughts.

"Yare, yare." Naruto drawled lazily as he picked up his shirt from the ground and walked up to Sasuke.

"You know, you shouldn't overuse that brain of yours. You might break it and then how would you ever become Hokage?" Sasuke teased.

"Can it" Naruto glared at the Uchiha, "or I'll make you."

"You can't hurt a pregnant person, can you? You don't have the balls to." Sasuke smirked gleefully.

"Maybe not, but there are other ways, one word; verbal assault, Sasuke-chan. Tell me, how does it feel to both look and act as a woman?" Naruto grinned, feeling more than satisfied with himself however; the feeling didn't last long as a fist quickly connected with his face.

"Boys, play nice with each other." The Hokage said playfully as he grinned at them both from the side.

"Shut up." Both said, equally annoyed.

-

-

"I know I took the day off, but I think I should go read up on a way to switch you back. I think I might have found something actually. It's an old ninja scroll and with a few changes to it, it might do the trick."

Naruto stared dumbfounded at the older man together with Sasuke. Sure, he had known he was eventually going back home, but that it would be this soon? He hadn't thought that far ahead. Feeling how his face had suddenly turned into a frown, he was quick to put up a fake smile. "That's great."

Too caught up in his thoughts, Minato didn't notice the slight change in the younger boy but Sasuke had. "Let's watch a movie, Naruto!" Sasuke cried out rather loud as he tried to distract the blond, feeling weird upon seeing the boy suddenly down. "Uh I mean I'm tired, will you watch one with me?"

"Sure.."

"Good, good. I'll be in my study then." Minato bid the two good night and started walking up the stair however stopped in mid step, turning he smiled fondly. "By the way Naruto, you did well today during training. A father can't be more proud over their son."

Swallowing back a lump in his suddenly dry throat, Naruto smiled gratefully at the other. He did not trust himself to speak, if he was to open his mouth he was sure he would fall apart and he couldn't afford that. He had to be strong.

Nodding his leave, he turned and walked to the lounge, knowing Sasuke would follow him.

"You were the one who wanted to watch a movie, which one did'yaa have in mind?"

Sasuke shrugged, how would he know? He had only said what first had come into his mind upon seeing the blond's sad face. "Thriller?"

"Sure."

* * *

**A/N; **It's funny. I've been against it for a pretty long time now but, as I was reading the latest chapter of Naruto yesterday, I realised; Sai and Naruto would make a pretty cute couple...

Hm, chapter not betaed. Not even proof read. My eyes hurt. See any errors, just let me know. Till next time, Ta ta~


	17. Journey Home

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN – _Journey Home_

_

* * *

  
_

_He moves through the trees faster than lightning itself. The smell of blood suddenly halts him in his running. "What is this?" He wonders aloud. Could it be?_

_With eyes of determination and hope of being wrong, he continues running. He had decided, he wouldn't let it happen, he had promised and he did not go back on his promises. That is his ninja way._

_He puts all his power in his feet and takes one last jump from the last branch of the woods. His eyes widens at the sight in front of him. He faces carnage of a battle. Bodies, so many bodies – there must be a thousand of them. The grass field is covered by red, stained by blood from great Shinobi._

"_How… How could I let this happen?"_

Naruto lurched up with a loud gasp. That dream… Again? Grabbing at his rapidly beating heart, the aftereffects of the dream slowly faded away. Every time…

That same dream had haunted him for two weeks. He wasn't the brightest person but he could feel from the marrow of his bones, something was wrong. There was something about his dream, something important. But why… what was it?

Feeling the sudden need to stand, Naruto jumped out of bed. Walking up to the bedroom window, his vision was met by thousands of twinkling yellow spots in the sky. It was beautiful and calming. He inhaled deeply before releasing it in a big sigh of carbon dioxide. Fragments of his dream processed through his mind. Slowly he let his hand move to scratch the back of his head. Though he wanted to acknowledge none of it, he couldn't neglect the dreams anymore. No matter the strength he put into forgetting about it during the day, the fact that it came back every single night was undeniable.

He was scared – no, terrified. The dream had been too vivid. Somehow it had felt like a warning, of a time yet to come. But how in hell was that possible? He questioned his sanity. He knew of people who could predict the future however he knew for a fact; he was not one of them. So why, why did he have this strange feeling inside him telling him to be prepared. Telling him to prevent it from happening?

'I wish Kyuubi was here.' Naruto thought, letting his mind wander to the fox demon. 'Kyuubi would know what to do.'

Rubbing his eyes, he let out a sleepy sigh. He would definitely not forget about his dream this time, he decided, but he would leave it to the side for the time being. His brain did not hold the capacity of serious thinking that early in the morning. "I wonder if I should shower..."

-

-

He knew it would eventually come to this. He had told himself over and over; he didn't belong. That the world he was currently inhabiting was only borrowed, he really had. However, it had still come as a shock as his father had uttered the words he had been dying to hear, yet feared at the same time.

"We have found a way to switch you back."

Blue eyes stared into equally blue, as Naruto felt his mouth fall open in a silent 'no'. He was not ready, was he? He would go back, but not yet, only a few more days, was that too much to ask for? It wasn't like he asked for an eternity, just a couple of days. There were so many things he wanted to do with his father, things that needed to be said. If he left now... How would his father know how he felt about him?

Though feeling a minor chaos in his mind - feelings and thoughts fighting with each other - Naruto tried to keep his face void from emotions. He wouldn't let his father know of his selfish thoughts, he didn't want to disgust him.

Closing his mouth, he forced back the lump in his throat as he spoke in a low voice. "H-how did you do it?"

Smiling as if it was a great thing, Minato happily told him how they had received help by a friend; an old priestess who guarded a shinsei shrine in the Wind country. She was a woman known for her knowledge in ancient jutsus, both forbidden and forgotten. "So we were given a scroll that I sent two of your friends to retrieve; Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. Once they get back with the scroll from Chikako-sama; me and Jiraya-sensei will look it over, and once we know it, you'll be sent back home. This is great, isn't it?!" Minato's smile didn't falter as enthusiasm shone in his eyes.

Trying his best to smile, all Naruto ended up achieving was a twitch of his lips before falling back into a thin line. "T-That's great." Feeling suffocated by the news, Naruto quickly stood up and in less than a second had he stormed out of the office. He needed air, refreshing clean air. Maybe that would put his feelings in order, he reasoned. However, he didn't get much time to recollect his feelings and thoughts as a hand suddenly gripped his arm tightly. "Is there something wrong, son?" Minato's deep voice was heard over his shoulder.

"It's nothing, I just... Need some air."

"Let's go this way then." Minato took the lead and started to walk to the Hokage Tower Garden. Hesitating, Naruto wanted to object and tell his father he wanted to be alone, however decided against it as he saw the faint smile his father gave him. 'If I'm leaving, I want to spend the remaining time with dad.... Hn, dad.' Naruto stopped in his track at the thought of the word 'dad'. He felt his eyes wanting to cry, yet no tears fell.

"Are you coming Naruto?" The concerned voice of the Hokage broke through his thoughts and made him look up from the floor. Staring into blue eyes he saw the love his father held for him. And at that moment a revelation came to him; he was going to miss his father, he was sure of it, but just because they could not see each other didn't mean they did not love each other. As long as he held him in his heart, he would always be there. Smiling for the first time that day, Naruto quickly nodded. "I'm coming, father." And as he ran up to his father, for the first time, he looked forward to going back home.

:flicker, flicker:

"Dad, I think you might want to change that light bul-." Staring at the place where his son had stood mere seconds ago, Minato now saw nothing.

"Naruto?" Searching frantically with his eyes after his son Minato realized the other was completely gone as if erased from existence. "NARUTOO!!!"

* * *

_He was falling. The world around him came crashing together in a big blur. What was happening? Where was he heading? It felt as if he was locked inside a tornado, blending lights and objects with no firmity, flying around him. He knew this, this had happened before._

_"I'm going back home..." As the words had left his mouth, he managed to make out a form in the distance. It was coming closer in high speed. "We're going to crash" Closing his eyes, he embraced himself for the clash but was surprised as it never came. When he was about to open his eyes he felt a sudden jerk in his body, as if someone had pulled him out of falling and he was met with the hard ground._

_Groaning he tried to open his eyes to see where he was but everything was blurry and in the next second, darkness swallowed him._

_**XX**_

_**Tbc..**_

_**

* * *

**_

**YOU GUYS SUCK.** Literally.

Not all of you, but most of you do.

I'm not a person who demands reviews to update but c'mon,

All I'm asking is for some sort of encouragement

A simple, _well done_ or _Can't wait for more. Nice update!_

I have over **100 **alerts on this, and I get around **3-5** reviews per chapter.

Please, leave a review.

**An:** Ching Chong! Oh mai god. CaR is coming to its end (finally) but do not fret dear ones, there will be a sequel, and the sequel's plot "hides" in this chapter.

Till next time, tata :''D


	18. Tadaima

This is the penultimate chapter, please _enjoy_!

_Not yet betaed, Gomen, demo... I wanna watch more kyou kara Maou! v_v;  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN** - _Tadaima_

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke was wandering the busy streets of Konoha on his way home from his usual morning jog. The clock was only nine in the morning but the people had already started to do their morning shopping and whatnot. He did not really pay them much attention as he was too busy thinking about the recent changes in his life.

Life had really thrown him out for a spin, and it was hard to keep up. He felt his heart grow heavy as his mind wandered over to a certain blond. Believe it or not, but somehow his Naruto had been replaced by an alien. The alien looked like him but his personality was not the same. It was like the shell of Naruto, but without his soul in it. His soul had been swapped with another.

The Naruto living with him was always hitting on him, as if he had a twenty-four seven sex drive. Sure, if it had been his Naruto, Sasuke would have welcomed it anytime, but as it was someone else he could not allow himself to respond. It felt as if he was cheating on his own feelings. Also, he knew that if he was to respond on the other's advantages, he knew it would be harder to deal with his feelings once they had found a way to bring back his Naruto, seeing as that Naruto did not love him nor want him in that way.

Another thing that distinguished the two apart was that the alien was over confident. His Naruto could be annoyingly overconfident, that he admitted, but this Naruto was even more self-absorbed – he had not even known that to be possible.

Emitting a sigh, Sasuke kicked on the gravel under his feet. He wanted his Naruto back. He lived on the slim piece of hope that whatever caused the switch, would fix itself, because they themselves had yet to find a solution. Not including him and the alien, Tsunade and Jiraiya were the only two knowing about the switch. Ever since the day it had happened they had decided to keep it a secret, so that there was no way the council would find out. They knew that that would only make the problem bigger, and that made research quite difficult, since they could not awake any suspicion among the people.

Birds chirping in the trees made Sasuke look up and notice he was home. Leaving his thoughts behind, he walked up the empty street of closed shops and decayed houses. He let his eyes linger on one special shop; the Uchiha bakery. He remembered how he and his mother would go buy bread to the family early in the morning, and then together prepare breakfast for his father and brother. That had been a happy time. He had been young and careless. A sour smile made its way to his face and he quickly looked away.

It was depressing. He had often found himself thinking of moving, to sell the Uchiha properties to the city and move to something smaller, something less gloomy. However what always stopped him was that selling would be the final death of his clan and even though he hated it, he still cared for it. The whole situation was a complicated.

Once by the door, Sasuke fished out his keys and unlocked the door. "Tadaima." he called once he had entered and stepped out of his shoes. Expecting to hear a response, he was surprised to find the house empty. He looked at the clock on the wall and furrowed his eyebrows confused.

Naruto usually slept in - a quality both Narutos shared - but they had an appointment with the Hokage at ten, and it was already 9.10AM. Deciding to make a quick stop by the kitchen before waking up the other, Sasuke poured himself a glass of water and then gulped it down in one tilt.

It was nice, refreshing and with new found strength he made his way to the alien's room.

"Naruto, WAKE UP!!" Sasuke walked up to the bed and was about to pull off the sheets as he noticed there was no one in the bed. He looked around the room to find something blond pop out on the other side of the bed. Walking around it he was met by the sight of the blond lying on the floor in a weird position. As if he had fallen from the skies.

His first thought was that the other looked incredibly handsome, a fallen angel with the morning sun glowing down upon his half naked body, however he quickly reminded himself the one on the floor was not the man he loved and his irritation from before came crawling back.

"Oi, Idiot. I told you to wake up." The other did not move though so Sasuke quickly decided to use other methods. He slapped the other hard across his cheeks, and after a few tries the blond finally started to stir. "Finally." He mumbled and sat down on the bed, waiting till the other was fully awake.

The blond gave away a low groan as he started to stretch his sore limbs. The fall from before had really taken a toll on his body. It hurt from every muscle in his body, and there was a slight dizziness in his head but ignoring the pain his eyes fluttered open. Sun light greeted his blurred vision, which made him cover his eyes with an arm. "Wake up already, Idiot. Tsunade-sama wants us in her office in 40 minutes."

Naruto knew he recognized the voice but he could not decide to whom it belonged to. He moved his arm and slowly sat up to be met by the sight of Sasuke. He was placed on the bed beside him, looking annoyed as usual, with a slight pout on his lip. Eyes quickly moved to look on said person's tummy. He had to know whether he had really come back home or not, and the moment he realized the stomach was as flat as always, Naruto flew up from his sitting position and threw himself around the other.

"Sasuke!" He whispered in an _almost_ needy voice.

Sasuke was surprised as he suddenly found strong arms wrapped around his body. The hug was bone crushing and made it hard for him to breathe, yet the butterflies in his stomach would not stay still. It felt nice being embraced by the one he loved, but he knew it was not real and that thought alone made him push the other off of him. "Stop it dobe. I keep telling you I'm not your Sasuke." Somehow, the words made his heart tighten in his chest.

He quickly stood up from the bed and made his way out of the room. However before leaving he turned to sneak a last look on the other who looked flabbergasted and confused. "I'm gonna eat breakfast, take a shower. You stink."

Naruto did not move from the spot on the floor where Sasuke had pushed him. He wondered why the other had not seemed just as happy as he felt, however he quickly realized the other did not know of what had happened. 'He must've thought I was the other Naruto. 'He reasoned. 'I'll tell him later.'

Sniffing the air around him, he realized the other had been right, he did stink. "Wow, where the hell did that come from?!" Feeling slight nausea settle in his stomach, he snatched a towel from the closet and made his way to the bathroom.

-

-

The sound of cooking greeted Naruto as he made his way down the stair with a content smile on his lips. It had felt nice, taking a shower; feeling weeks of tension leave his body. Though he would miss his father, the thought of being back home did not trouble him as much as it used to. _"It's good to have you back home, kit."_ Kyuubi grunted_. "I can't believe you let me be stuck with that even more stupid version of you."_ The fox banged his tails against the bars of his cage, showing his dislike.

Naruto chuckled. "'Yare yare, it's not like I did it on purpose, baka.'" Kyuubi sneered but put on an almost smile nonetheless. "_Not that I care, but it's good you are happier… I mean all that whining made me wanna kill you._"

Naruto smirked. He knew the other cared about him, yet the fox always tried to hide it. "Riight, I'm sure that's why." He said teasingly before blocking out a stuttering fox.

As he got closer to the door leading to the kitchen he could distinguish a low humming sound. Feeling curious, he peeked around the corner and was met with a sight full. Sasuke was humming quietly to himself as he was preparing his breakfast; steamed rice, miso soup and a tamagoyaki. Naruto covered his mouth and tried to muffle his chuckles however the other was quick to notice and sent him a heated glare. "Not a word." Sasuke waved the spatula in his hand threateningly as he turned around to face the other.

Naruto put his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. "I wasn't planning on it." He smiled toothily, not really earning Sasuke's trust as his voice was dripping with half laughter. "Anyway Sasuke, how have you been?" He had decided it was time to tell the other he was back, there was no point in dragging it out he reasoned.

Sasuke stared confusedly at the blond. "What do you mean. I've been with you most of the time you've been here. Don't ask stupid questions, baka."

White teeth showed through a playful smirk. "That was the other Naruto. Seriously, can't you tell who your best friend is?! Really Sasuke, that hurts." He feigned hurt as he waited for the other's reaction.

The wheels inside Sasuke's brain started to move as soon as the other had mentioned 'the other Naruto'. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he fixed a firm stare at the other, searching blue eyes for the truth. "Na…ruto?" It was not possible, was it?

"That would be me."

Sasuke's eyes went wide as realization hit him. In front of him was not the alien, the one who had looked just like his love, yet been nothing like him, it was the Naruto he had known forever, his teammate, his best friend; _his special someone_. Dropping the spatula in his hand to the floor Sasuke rushed over to the other in the door way and threw his arms around broad shoulders.

"Idiot." He mumbled and buried his nose in the blond's neck, taking in the scent that was only Naruto.

Surprised by the sudden show of affection, Naruto did not know how to handle the clinging Uchiha. A blond brow twitched and hands moved to grip thin hips. "Uh Sasuke... " He gently pushed the other off of him and kept him on an arms distance. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you too, because I am, but what the hell are you doing?" He asked bluntly, his brow still twitching.

Feeling his cheeks grow red, Sasuke mentally slapped himself at letting his emotions run free without thinking it through first. He looked away from the other; afraid he would see the slight mental panic through his eyes. "Uh." A red tongue came out to lick dried lips, as Sasuke moved his eyes frantically around the room. "I… Hn, dobe." Deciding to play it cool, Sasuke slapped away the arms holding onto him and turned around to pick up the spatula on the floor. "Forget about it. Does Tsunade know?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, not knowing whether to follow the raven's wishes or not, but came to the conclusion that it was better to let it go. He was not in the need of a fight. "No I just realized, when you came to wake me up, I knew I was back."

Sasuke's body froze from movement. "Y-You mean you were already you back then?" He nervously swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat. 'He was the one who hugged me… maybe…'

"How did you know it was me?"

Naruto chuckled lightly and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "You weren't pregnant."

If possible, an already pale face went paler and the spatula fell to the floor once again. "The… fuck?!" Sasuke wondered if he had heard wrong, and voiced his doubt.

"No, seriously. Didn't you know? Didn't the other Naruto tell you about it?" He figured the other already knew it, so the other's shock was quite the surprise, if not a bit amusing too. "Where I was.. I was together with you and you were pregnant, with my child. The whole idea was absurd."

"Absurd?" Sasuke did not comprehend much of what the other was telling him but he easily caught up once the other had brought up the silliness of them being together. "What do you mean?"

Naruto eyerolled. "You mean you don't find it ridicules, you me together having a baby?"

Black eyes quickly moved to look after the spatula, which had yet again fallen to the floor, and picked it up. "Uh, yes it is, like I'd ever be together with a dobe like you." Feeling his heart break as the words left his mouth, he did not dare himself to look up at the other; afraid the blond would see through him. He knew the blond did not love him but to have it thrown in his face by said person, that them being together would be ridicules, made his heart ache more than ever.

Naruto watched Sasuke's reaction to his words and tried to see what the other was thinking, however from years of practice the Uchiha was quite good at hiding his emotions if he really wanted to. "Sasuke?" He questioned uncertainly and took a step to the other.

"Sit down dobe, breakfast's ready."

Naruto halted, but a glare sent by the other made him sit back down on the chair behind him. 'Guess he's not in the mood of talking, that bastard.'

-

-

After having had a big breakfast, Sasuke had practically ordered Naruto to go to the Hokage. The raven had mumbled something about the woman being worried and would kill him if he kept him away any longer. Naruto smiled at the memory and glanced at said raven walking slightly behind him.

He knew he had to go to the Hokage, if not to let her know he was back but to see her again. He had missed her a lot during his absence. However, the thing that amused him the most was the fact Sasuke had come with him. He had no idea to why the brunet had followed him, because he saw no use in Sasuke being with him when he talked to the hag, but it felt emotionally good that he had. After he had been together with the other Sasuke for so long he had developed some sort of feeling toward the other. The thing was he did not know what it was though, so until then he enjoyed being in the other's company.

"Why did you come with, Sasuke?" However enjoying his presence or not, teasing him was still fun.

Gaining eye contact for a second, Sasuke quickly looked away with a light blush covering his otherwise pale cheeks. "Hn." The brunet was too adorable at times, contemplated Naruto as the rest of their walk passed in silence.

-

"BAA-CHAN!" The loud voice of Naruto thundered through the hokage tower as the blond yanked the doors open with a strong push to said blond woman's office.

Jumping terrified in her seat, Tsunade accidentally tripped an ink bottle over a very special mission report she had been reading through, as she stared wide eyed at the man in the doorway. "Naruto…"

Naruto moved forward with little calm as he bounced down in one of the seats across the Hokage. "How are yaa Baa-chan. All swell I hope, I've been great thanks. I got to see my dad, and I was like more popular than Sasuke, everybody wanted me. And GOD! The strangest thing was I was together with the bastard and he was pregnant. HAHA isn't that hilarious?!" Stopping for a second to breathe Naruto eventually noticed the weird stare the blonde woman was giving him. "Something wrong Tsunade?"

Said blond only blinked as she quickly moved her gaze away from the insane boy in front of her and stopped on the Uchiha who was still standing by the door. "What… is this?"

"He's back." Sasuke commented dryly as their gazes met for a second. "He came back this morning."

Tsunade's heart skipped as the words sank further in. "Brat! Haven't I told you multiple times not to call me that word?!" Her voice was a mix of anger, worry, confusion, and happiness. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she quickly stood up and walked over to blond. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

Naruto cracked a smile as he rose from his seat. "I'm sorry Tsunade." Sharing a moment of absolute silence, Naruto got surprised upon suddenly finding himself buried in two big breasts. "YOU BIG IDIOT! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'LL HURT YOU SO BAD NOT EVEN KYUUBI WILL HAVE ENOUGH CHAKRA TO HEAL YOU!"

On the verge of choking on the woman's boobs, Naruto tried with no success to push her off but the bone crushing strength was impossible to break free from. Somewhere in the distance he heard a muffled voice comment something, and a few seconds later he was released.

Naruto fell back down in the chair behind him and took a deep breath before releasing it. "Thanks." His voice was unfamiliar high pitched.

Brushing herself off, Tsunade emitted a noise and then went back to sit down in her chair. "That's what you get for making me worry, brat. Now, you wanna tell me where the hell you've been and please, slow down the tempo this time."

He nodded. "This is going to take long. I bet you'd be much more comfortable sitting, Sasuke." Without turning Naruto patiently waited until he heard latter person coming closer. Once the brunet was in the chair beside him he started telling them the story of his life, events of which had changed him forever.

* * *

YOSH!!! I did it! I wrote a chapter longer than 1600 words! *cries* I'm so happy ^__^;

Hmm.... Thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter. I feel bad for the way I worded myself *sweatdrop* but I really wanted your attention, and that was the only way I knew I would get my point across. I'm really sorry everybody if I offended anyone, please forgive me m(_ _)m

**Next up:** _Chapter eighteen - feelings_


	19. Feelings

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN** - _Feelings_

_

* * *

  
_

The silence was deafening when Naruto had finished telling his story. Both the Uchiha and Hokage stared at him, not quite knowing what to say. Saving them both the trouble, Naruto looked up at the blond woman in front of him with eyes serious. "There's been one thing bugging me all this time though, why did no one ever tell me my dad was the fourth? Who decided I, his own son, had no right of knowing who my own father was?"

Tsunade winced as she quickly looked away from prying blue eyes. She knew that whatever her answer was, the blond would get angry. There had been no right in keeping the truth from him, that she knew, yet she had never considered telling the young blond. Very few people knew about the truth even though the fact became more obvious for each passing day.

"It wasn't my right to say." Her shoulder's sagged in defeat as she settled with the only answer she could give. "I'm sorry Naruto. I truly am." She sighed as she gathered up enough courage to meet the blond's gaze.

The angry reaction she had expected from the other never came though. For a long moment Naruto sat with eyes hollow, silently staring at her until he suddenly cracked a small smile and nodded understandingly. "I understand."

However, though he was calm on the outside, Naruto's insides were on turmoil. He knew the woman probably had had a good reason for not telling him, but that did not stop him from getting angry. He had been alone for his whole life. He had been left with absolutely no information about who he was or where he actually came from. No matter the reason, nothing justified the action.

"Naruto." Feeling a sudden coolness touch his hand, Naruto was brought back from his inner thoughts. Looking over at the brunet beside him, he suddenly felt very lost. "Why are you touching me?" Yanking his hand away from the touch, Naruto wiped at his hand as if cleaning off something dirty.

Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry." There was a hint of sadness lingering in his voice but Naruto never had the chance to question him about it as Tsunade once again spoke up. "You seem to have matured a lot during your absence, brat."

"I can't say I'm the same man I was when I left." Agreed Naruto absently, anger momentarily forgotten. "I've learnt quite a lot from this experience. I know now what I didn't know before; I'm not alone. I have you guys and that's all I need to live. That's all I need to be happy. I've changed other people's minds before, I can do it again. Once I can prove to this village I'm more than the fox, they'll have to acknowledge me. You could say I lost my way but meeting my dad made me find my way back to the right track. I won't succumb to failure again."

"I'm glad to know you have finally realized that, brat." Said Tsunade. "Sure took you long enough." She added in a gruff as she leant back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Naruto raised a thin eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?" He offered though he did not mean it.

Tsunade eyerolled. "Shut up, brat." She then started going through a drawer in her desk. Searching through stacks of paper, she smiled in triumph as she pulled out two papers and held them high in the air. "Ah, found them!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at the woman in confusion. "Found what, Hokage?" Asked Sasuke a bit curious to what the Hokage was so happy about.

Tsunade put the two papers in front of them for both to read, and then spoke. "One of the papers is the one which says Naruto has to live with you. Listening to the brat talking I figure he's not a harm to himself anymore which makes him living with you unnecessary. The other paper is the one which kept you both off missions. I don't see this necessary any longer either so I guess we'll just null these now." She took back the papers and then tore them in four pieces. "This is good isn't it?"

Sasuke stared at the torn papers in the hokage's hands. As the same hands seconds later crumpled them together in a ball, he felt his heart do the same. Naruto was going to move out and he was going to be alone again. He glanced over at the blond who only looked indifferent. 'Of course he doesn't mind it. He didn't even want it from the start…' Thought Sasuke upset. He put up a mask of boredom and instead of answering, only gazed out the closed window behind the Hokage.

Naruto had seen Sasuke look at him and had quickly put up his mask void of emotions. Even though he wanted to stay with the raven he knew it was unreasonable. Sasuke had taken him in in his one moment of confusion, and that had been the only reason. Though he was still unclear about his feelings for the other, it was not a good enough reason to stay. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Sure it is."

"Wonderful. I guess that would be it for today then." Said Tsunade with a big smile covering her lips. "I want you to come back here tomorrow Naruto, there are still things I want to discuss with you but I think this has dragged out too long already." I need a drink! She added in her mind. "You're dismissed brats, get out."

Scurrying up from their seats they hurried out of the office.

"Do you want help to pack?" Asked Sasuke as he looked everywhere but at Naruto. He was afraid eye contact would give away his emotions, and that would only lead to awkwardness.

Naruto kept his eyes straight ahead as he answered. "Sure."

**Xx**

Naruto stood impressed, looking over the boxes of his things as they had eventually finished packing.

Whilst they had packed they had talked, a lot. Sasuke had told him about the other Naruto, about things they had done. Naruto could not help but feel a bit jealous as one thing came to his mind which the raven had told him about.

_Coming home from the training grounds, Sasuke felt sticky. As he entered his house he called out after the blond but received no answer. Shrugging he assumed the other was sleeping and so he made his way to the bathroom outside his room._

_Stepping out of his clothes and throwing them on the pile of dirty laundry, he got into the shower. As the warm sprays of water came in contact with his body he let out a silent hiss. Even though it burned against his skin, hot showers were his favorites. Feeling the tension fade from his shoulders he poured soap in his hand and started cleaning his body._

_With the shower drapes pulled closed and his guard down, he never noticed the man entering. It was not until said man pulled apart the curtains and spoke that Sasuke realized he was not as alone as he had thought. "NARUTO!" He called as he blushed red and tried to cover up a very private part with his hands. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! GET OUT!"_

_However, the Naruto had only stared bemused at the other. "Whaddya mean? It's not like I haven't seen your body already. You're such a prude Sasuke." He had said. "Moreover, where the fuck are we Sasuke? I woke up just seconds ago and I'm in this strange house. I heard the shower was on so I came to check and I find you here. I can't remember a thing of how we got here!"_

_Confused of what the blond was talking about Sasuke quickly got out of the shower and grabbed a towel to cover up with. "Naruto, the fuck is up with you? We're at my house, remember?! And never walk in on me when I'm in the shower. I don't care if we're both guys. I don't want you in here!"_

"_Geeze what's left up your ass? Are you having anther mood swing again?! This is not your house. We don't live here."_

_Sasuke glared hard at the blond. It was embarrassing to be seen naked by his special someone. "Dobe, I've always lived here. Did you fall and hit your head?!"_

"_Don't be ridicules Sasuke, we live together with my dad in the hokage estate. You haven't lived alone since you were… 14 or something. Now tell me where are we!?"_

The other Naruto had seen his Sasuke, naked! It was anything but fair. In addition to that, the other Naruto had also molested and even dared to kiss the Uchiha. _His_ Sasuke! And the most annoying part about it was the fact Sasuke had only told him about the shower accident. The other parts Kyuubi had filled him in on, so that meant Sasuke had kept it from him.

Naruto grunted out loud and hit one of the boxes beside him in frustration. It angered him, knowing the other had taken liberty to do stuff to his Sasuke, when he already had his own at home which also; was pregnant!

"What's up with you?" A voice from behind him spoke.

"Nothing, I just remembered something bad." Turning around to face the other he saw Sasuke standing with his arms crossed in the doorway looking pissed. "I'm hungry… you have any ramen?"

Sasuke shook his head no. "The other Naruto ate it all. He was even worse than you when it came to food."

"Maah, there's nothing weird with how I eat. I can't help you eat like a woman." Grinning, he quickly ducked the kick aimed at his head. "You seriously need to grow a sense of humor Sasuke. Come on, turn that frown upside down." Grinning even wider, Naruto stood up and started to walk out the room.

Sasuke glared at the blond and continued doing so as he followed him out in the hall. "Hn. Where are you going?"

Pretending his innocence, Naruto kept on walking. "Food."

"Can you cook?" Asked Sasuke perplexed as he momentarily forgot about his anger. He had always assumed the blond would be bad at it seeing as he was a dobe and messed up even the easiest of things.

Stopping once he had reached the last step of the stairs he faced Sasuke with a surprised look. "I've lived alone my whole life. I know ramen is my favorite but I do eat other foods you know. Of course I can cook."

Breaking eye contact with the blond, Sasuke looked away. "I'm sorry." He did not quite know why he apologized but he had felt as if he had offended the other and therefore felt the need to apologize. However, the other either ignored him or had not heard as he saw the back of Naruto disappear into the kitchen. He let out a sigh as he followed the blond.

-

-

"I have something I have to show you." Naruto suddenly broke the silence in the middle of their lunch. "Man, I had totally forgotten about it…" He added more to himself than to tell the other.

Looking up from his plate Sasuke tried to hide his interest but failed as he realized he had already questioned what.

"It was something my dad taught me." Putting the last steamed vegetables in his mouth, he continued speaking between mouthfuls. "From today I'm so going to kick your ass!"

Wiping away scraps of food off his face, Sasuke spoke disgusted. "At least chew your food before you speak."

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Gomen, Sasuke." Having close to no patience, he quickly stood up and without asking grabbed Sasuke's and his dish, then put it away in the sink.

In his hurry he grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand and dragged him out to the backyard of the house. "Stand here, and just watch. Okay?" Without waiting for an answer Naruto ran back inside the house.

Sasuke stared puzzled, silently contemplating whether the other had gone nuts or not. Not many seconds after Naruto had disappeared he was back outside again. "Promise you're looking!" Walking out on the grass, Naruto implanted a fork into the ground then walked so he was 40 feet away from it.

"Dobe, what are you trying to do?" Sasuke grunted as he stared disapprovingly at his fork impaled to the ground. He was not very fond of the idea that his tableware was used as a shovel.

"Never mind that, are you looking Sasuke?" He heard Naruto call and so turned his attention over to the blond. Sasuke did not answer but simply nodded as he stared impassively ahead.

"Here I go!" Sasuke suddenly found himself staring at nothing. Where had he gone to? He questioned and noticed something moving in the corner of his vision. "Ne, ne Sasuke! Amazed?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he realized it was Naruto. How the hell, he questioned his own sanity. Pointing at the spot Naruto had stood mere seconds ago, he did something very unlikely an Uchiha. He started rambling. "How, you were just there. No smoke, you didn't even use your hands… What..."

With a lot of control, Naruto succeeded at holding his laughter inside, but it had been hard when Sasuke had started rambling. He just loved making the other lose face. "You want me to show you again?" Waiting for the brunet to nod, Naruto yet again walked about 40 feet away from the fork in the ground and then asked if the other was ready.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and tentatively nodded. "Do it." Watching Naruto grin, yet again the next second he was gone and stood beside the fork, smiling in triumph. He knew he had not blinked, and the sharingan was supposed to see through all jutsus. It's not a jutsu? Sasuke realized. "What is that?" He did not even bother to hide his curiousness as he spoke.

"We call it; flying thunder God technique." Sasuke knew he had heard the word before from somewhere though he could not remember from where. Just as he was about to ask Naruto what it was, realization dawned upon him. It was the fourth's technique, the one technique which had earned him the name; _Konoha's Yellow Flash_. He was happy for the other, yet also jealous. The blond was now stronger than him. The idiot, who had been so weak from the start, had now surpassed him in power. He was weak.

The thought made him angry, angry at Naruto and himself. He was the one who was supposed to be stronger. He had to be stronger if he wanted to revenge his clan…

Revenge his clan... Sasuke felt a feeling of failure kick in. When had he forgotten about his goal?

Noticing the change in his friend, Naruto's smile died on his lips. He removed the object from the ground and walked up to the brunet. "A Penny for your thoughts?" Hesitantly he smiled as he searched dark eyes.

Sasuke looked up from the ground and gazed into blue eyes. There was something odd shining in Naruto's eyes along with worry, though he could not quite figure out what it was. It made him feel awkward and so he broke eye contact. "My thoughts are worth much more, dobe." He answered and walked back inside the house.

Naruto stared after the retrieving back of Sasuke then up towards the blue sky. Sasuke was a difficult person, he knew that… Damn it was good to be back home. Grinning he ran after his friend.

**Xx**

Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow as he had finally located his white shirt and black jeans. Sakura had come over shortly after he had showed Sasuke his new technique like she apparently did every now and then, and somewhere along their conversation Naruto had said he was moving back home. Sakura had immediately called for a "moving out" party and so they were going drinking hence Naruto needed more appropriate clothes than the ones he was wearing at the moment, which was an orange wife beater with black slacks. Not exactly 'go out drinking' wear he thought with a grimace.

Picking up the towel that laid beside him, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Humming quietly to himself, he never noticed that there were already sounds coming from the room. Therefore he immediately regretted his own stupidity as he opened the door and was met by the view of Sasuke wearing only a tiny towel around his waist, buttering up his body in body lotion. Or maybe he did not regret it _that much_ he corrected his own thoughts as he felt himself mentally drool.

His best friend or not, Sasuke was hot. As a gay man one could not deny the obvious, not that a straight man ever could either.

They stood staring awkwardly at each other for long moments, both feeling too embarrassed to say anything. "I-I'm just gonna wait outside." Naruto finally conjured up as he slowly backed out of the room.

With his one eye brow twitching uncontrollably, Sasuke only nodded. "Do that."

Once the door closed, Naruto grabbed at his rapidly beating heart. Damn, he mentally swore. Sasuke's gonna kill me once he's done.

-

-

It had proved Sasuke was a very forgiving person. Or well, almost anyway, Naruto mulled once he was done showering. The brunet had only smacked him in his head and said 'dobe' as he had passed him in the doorway, and then hurried to his room to change clothes.

What Naruto had expected was a serious beating and then some katons aimed at his broken body, nothing as easy as a simple fist to his head, even though it had hurt quite a lot since the brunet had the strength of a pro boxer.

Half an hour later he was done. His hair was fixed and his clothes were on, he walked to Sasuke's room to see if he also was done, but was surprised at finding the room empty. Continuing his search he walked down to the first floor. Smelling the air he noticed the most recent scent of Sasuke lead to the TV room.

"Damn, did you have to use the whole bottle?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto, oblivious to what the brunet meant.

"I could smell you entering the room, I'd figure you but anyone would know the words; 'right amount'."

Naruto hmphed but commented no further. Instead he looked at the clock over the TV. "She told us to be there at 10. Shouldn't we go now? It's already 9.45."

Sasuke stood from the couch and shut off the TV with a smirk. "I can't help you take hours getting ready, dobe. Is it really that hard for you to get clean?"

Naruto huffed with a pout and pointed accusingly at the brunet. "Teme, it was your fault. I only took like half an hour to get ready!"

"Whatever. Do you want a medal with that? The dobe can dress in _only _30 minutes!" He put on his jacket and shoes as he tried to cover his own sniggers.

"Ha ha. You are hilarious, I'm laughing." Said Naruto with deep sarcasm.

-

-

As Sasuke and Naruto entered the bar they had all decided to meet at, voices calling their names were immediately heard. Walking over to the table their friends were at, they greeted them, Naruto a bit more enthusiastically than Sasuke.

The friends scooted together and suddenly the two newcomers were sitting. "Nice to see you have finally come outside of the damn house Naruto! What did the Uchiha do, keep you locked up?!" Kiba barked over their friends heads.

Naruto laughed as he waved his hand dismissively in the air. "Nah, we were just enjoying a romantic vacation away from the world, ain't that right Sasuke-koi?"

Sasuke who had been offered to taste Sakura's drink was glad he had yet to put the glass to his lips as he suddenly started coughing with wide eyes. "Excuse me?!" He asked, red beet from embarrassment and lack of oxygen. Slightly disturbed by Sakura and Ino squealing, Sasuke tried his best to glare at them but found it quite hard as he did not know at whom he should be most angry with.

Upon Sasuke's embarrassed reaction, Naruto laughed even harder as he high fived Kiba over the table. "Just pulling your leg, Sasuke-teme."

They ordered in the table full of drinks and then started to catch up with each other. Naruto smiled as he was filled with a sudden sense of belonging. Lee put an arm around his neck. Someone had said something funny, he realized, because at that moment they all started to laugh, even Sasuke was laughing. Naruto smiled. 'I am where I belong. I must have been blind to not have realized it earlier.'

He threw down what was in the glass in front of him and called out. "Now who's up for a drinking game?!"

-

-

He was so totally wasted. His vision was blurry and the world seemed to spin around him as he leant on Sasuke's shoulder for support. He had drunk to his heart's content that even Kyuubi's healing powers were useless against the alcohol in his blood.

Sasuke was almost just as drunk as Naruto, for the first time he had let loose and drunk more than he knew he could handle. The only two whom had walked away still sober had been Lee, Sai and Shikamaru, the former because he could not handle his alcohol well and the latter two for being the exact opposite. Shikamaru and Sai could handle their alcohol better than anyone.

Walking through a side ally, the ground was uneven. Naruto stumbled on his own feet and sent Sasuke and himself flying into a house wall. "Oops." He laughed even though he found nothing funny.

Sasuke closed his eyes and emitted a low groan as he felt a quick pain shoot through his head. "Stop laughing idiot. It wasn't even funny." He moved a hand to rub at his throbbing head and opened his eyes.

How he shouldn't have.

With Naruto's half weight supported by him, Naruto was close. Very close. In fact, so close their noses were almost touching. Their eyes were staring into each other's. It was unbreakable, no matter how much he tried to look away. His gaze was frozen, as if spellbound.

The Streetlamps made Sasuke's eyes twinkle as stars, Naruto contemplated in his drunken state. Sasuke was a very beautiful man with deep dark eyes and serene pale features. Sasuke was a beauty he wanted, he drunkly decided as he leant closer to the other.

Their breaths smelled of alcohol and their eyes were glazed over by something one could only define as lust over one another.

Without a word said, Naruto leant forward, slowly inching closer as if testing his limits, terrified the other would back away. He brushed his rough lips against soft plump ones, and simultaneously, Sasuke's lips sought out his.

* * *

/END OF CARROTS ARE RED.

**AN:** and thats it. Wow, I never thought I would see the day I posted the last chapter of CaR, guess I proved myself wrong, heh x'3 I have already started on the sequel to Car but it's going slow. Hopefully it won't take me as long to complete it as it did with this one. That would be a serious pain in the gugh!** Seeing as this is the last chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it?**

As a last thing I would also like to say; Thank _you_ for reading my story and staying with me even though I've taken longer than most people between updates. It warms a cold heart~ Please keep your eyes out for the Sequel; Midori no Mori. I'll be posting it as soon as I've finished the first chapter. Mata ne, minna-san!


	20. Sequel

**Author Note: **I have now posted the first chapter of the sequel.

Please go check it out if you found yourself enjoying CaR,

link is at the bottom of the page, or you can simply go to my profile ;3

Enjoy;

**

* * *

**

**PART ONE** - _The beginning._

_

* * *

  
_

Darkness lay low as light from the moon and stars were hidden behind a thick layer of clouds. There was little sound but the bustling wind rustling the leaves which had fallen from the trees thick branches. It was fall and the summer warmth was long gone.

The shadow of a man coming closer suddenly appeared in the distance. Another man's voice broke through the nature's own silence.

"Geika, Geika! Is it time yet, is it time yet?!"

Rustling sounds came from a bush, and a head suddenly poked out. "Akuun, shut up! You'll blow our cover!" Purple eyes stared cautiously ahead as if looking for any sort of disturbance. "You are such an idiot! I swear I don't know why Master chose you to be in our group. You're useless."

"Akuma-chan you're so mean!"

"Both of you be quiet!" The man now closer, sneered. He gestured with his hand that they were leaving. As light reflected on glass shards, the man smirked. "It is time…"

The two known as Akuun and Akuma came out from their hiding and together, the trio disappeared through the trees, leaving behind no trace of evidence but the flutter of leaves.

**Xx**

In the small town of Konoha, Naruto inhaled hungrily the frisk morning air. He stretched his arms to rid them from tension and then started on his way to the Hokage tower where he was going to get his first mission in a long time. It felt good, he decided, he had missed it; the freedom that came with the missions, and the excitement.

As he walked through the city, nothing could ruin his good mood. He smiled at the frowning towns people and to his surprise some actually returned it. The bad talking had not stopped but after his travel it had seemed less painful. The town's people based their opinion about him on false facts. It was up to him to change that.

* * *

For more go to : .net/s/5442488/1/Midori_no_Mori


End file.
